


All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

by Gallifrey_Rose



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, One Night Stands, Save Our Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Rose/pseuds/Gallifrey_Rose
Summary: A fic based on the song All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You  by Heart.. Alex and Matt meet as strangers and plant a seed but can they find a happy ever after?Sorry bad at summaries.





	1. It was a rainy night when he came into sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the song on the radio and always wanted to write a fic but never had the inspiration to do it but heard this and it would leave me alone.
> 
> First fanatic so please be gentle and any tips are welcome and if it's terrible please tell me and I'll remove it. Don't know until I try.
> 
> First time and all mistakes are my own and my grammar is terrible ...I don't own any rights and its just for fans

All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You

It had been a rough couple of months for Alex, things with Jake hadn’t been going well for a while and the prospect of kids in their future were looking more and more like a distant dream. Oh she loved Jake, there was no denying the fact but she started to wonder if he loved her as much now that he knew they would never be a proper family.  
Kids had been high on the list of things in Jake's life and when Alex told him that she wanted kids too but was worried that It might be a problem Jake had taken her hand and told her that she shouldn’t worry as they had plenty of time to make the magic happen...that had been 5 years ago and with no babies in sight she had noticed a marked difference in Jake's behaviour towards her and their relationship.  
The late night working and weekend drinking were the biggest changes and although Alex understood she couldn’t help but feel hurt. Where was the man she had fallen in love with? The man that brought her flowers on the way home from work, who surprised her with romantic dinners when he saw things were going a little rough for her. She didn’t expect It but It was something that she noticed had stopped the minute the doctors had sat them down and explained that their wish for a family was just that,,,a wish but no amount of dreaming would make It come true.

The weather matched Alex's mood, hard pounding rain that soaked to the bone, she was glad that her car was behaving and she really needed this break...  
She had booked into a hotel for a couple of days just to get away and relax. The hotel was one that she frequented often to get away. She missed the feeling of being loved and being made love too...she was so lonely... The drive back to the hotel was quiet and gave her time to think about her life and what direction she wanted to take... _It was a rainy night when he came into sight _, Alex wasn’t expecting to see anyone out in this weather but as she came round the corner she took a double take because as she looked ahead she saw a tall man.. _Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat _, he must have broken down somewhere and walked So far hoping to hitch a ride and normally Alex wouldn’t dream of stopping for hitchikers but something strange that she didn’t fully understand made her pull over.____

__

__

____

____

Matt had had one hell of a night, first a break up with his girlfriend who he had found in the arms of another man on the night that he had decided that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and then the heap of junk his friend called a car had broken down and left him walking for an hour in the pouring rain. Heart aching and wondering where an earth he had gone wrong...he’d shown her love and affection, God he had worshipped her ,poured his heart and soul into the relationship but it just wasn’t enough. As he stared blankly ahead he was brought back to the here and now by the bright lights of a car heading round the bend...as he waved his hand out to attract the drivers attention he didn’t hold his breath for them to stop ..but maybe his luck was changing.....


	2. Taking a leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up a complete stranger on the side of the road....would Alex come to regret it or could it change her life completely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much I've written and how it will come out on here so apologies if it is not long enough

_So I pulled up alongside and I offered him a ride ___

__Alex slowly pulled the car over to the verge and lowered the window, as matt walked up...what was it about this stranger? “Can i give you lift?” Alex said in a voice a lot calmer than she felt. He accepted with a smile _, “Thank you so much!” Matt said as he opened the door and climbed in, glad to get out of the rain. _So we drove for a while _...it was 2 miles to the hotel and they made light conversation to pass the time, _I didn’t ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain _. Alex and Matt casually checked each other out as their conversation grew, how was it that 2 complete strangers could be so comfortable in each others presence? As the conversation progressed Alex felt the chill of the rain and her mood slowly ebbing away and a fast growing heat growing in her heart for this man...Alex threw up a pray to the heavens as they drove, _Fate tell me its right, is this love at first sight _. She had never felt this at ease with Jake and it made her wonder just what kind of relationship her and Jake had.______ ___

********

********

__________As the hotel loomed closer Alex bit the bullet and asked her stranger what his plans were for the night. Matt gave a small smile as he glanced at Alex “Actually I don’t have a clue, I’m kinda at a loose end...looking for a place for the night as I can’t bare to go home ‘ Matt gave a sigh and started to explain about the night he had had with his girlfriend. “is it so hard to find a true love?” As he gave a shy look at Alex Matt’s curiosity got the better of him...”Do you believe in true love?” Looking at her with those glorious green eyes and gorgeous curly hair that gave her an ethereal look he didn’t believe that there wouldn’t be someone waiting at home for her. Alex felt for this man...to be the person to find your girlfriend in the arms of another was not something that she felt he deserved. Yes she had only just met him but from the vibe she got he seemed a nice man and he had done his best to put Alex at ease during their drive...Alex was about to make a big leap of Faith _please don’t make it wrong _she looked into Matt’s eyes and took the biggest leap of Faith of her life... _just stay for the night _. The words fell from her lips so quietly that Matt thought he had imagined it...”Sorry, I didn’t quite get that...” Alex felt a blush flow across her cheeks and her heart rate increase ten fold...looking Matt straight in the eyes she said in a bolder voice..”Stay for the night!” ...Matt swallowed trying to gain control of the pounding of his heart...was he dreaming? This gorgeous woman who had picked him up at the side of the road was asking him to stay the night?_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it ok? Or should I crawl away now😧
> 
> Stuck on how to make the lyrics come out in italics ...any advice? I managed at the start but couldn't get the others to work.


	3. Answering Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to stay the night Matt is about to hear the story of why his pretty lady is sad. Alex is hoping that Matt is the man she has been praying for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The look and touch that passes between them is like nothing they have felt before.... Was Alex going to get the answer to her prayers tonight?

As Matt looked across to Alex, he noticed a single tear slide down her cheek, what could this beautiful woman have to cry about? And what could he do to take the pain away for her? “If I stay will you tell me why you are so sad pretty lady?” he said as he gently brushed the tear away and caressed her cheek with his fingertips. Alex turned her face into Matt’s hand and slowly raised her eyes to look at Matt, slowly licking her lips and taking a steadying breathe she replied, “l need tender hands to hold me ”. Matt gave a small smile and a tender look and replied “They’re not much but I give you my hands to hold and a shoulder to cry on for as long as you need them.” Was this man a gift from heaven? Alex had been praying very hard just lately for a love that could consume her and a child that could complete her. If she could have just one of those prayers answered it would be enough. Alex pulled up into the hotel carpark, parked in her bay and turned to Matt and replied “maybe we can heal two hearts tonight”. Walking into the hotel both were deep in thought as they approached the lift, Matt slipped his hand into Alex’s hoping that tonight was going to be one of those nights you only read about in Romance novels, it wasn’t only women who dreamed of slow sensual love making and after the night he had had all he wanted to do was show someone that he was worthy of tender love, softly stroking her wrist with his thumb and hoping beyond hope that he wouldn’t receive a rebuke for his boldness. As Matt’s hand slipped into hers, Alex felt a shiver run down her body and not the kind from the cold. Had it been that long since she had felt the touch of a soft caress? one touch from this man could have her close to buckling her knees? If just this touch of his hand could do this then what could he do with the rest of his body? Alex shook her head and felt a hot flush through her entire body and gave a little moan at the thoughts that passed through her mind…oh my god! What is wrong with me? Get a grip girl, you are in your last year of your forties and lusting after the touch of a man barely touching 30…get your head out of the gutter, its not like he would be interested in you in that way, you are old enough to be his mother. Matt wasn’t doing much better if the thoughts passing through his head were anything to go by, was that a moan that he heard as he caressed her wrist? If she moaned like that at a simple caress of the skin then, what kind of moan would she give if ……Down boy! Matt felt the heat rise in his cheeks the minute the thought entered his head and started to panic as it seeped down his body too. He tried to reign in his thoughts of all the things he could do to her and hear those delicious sounds again to quell the hard on that was currently trying to make itself known. As the lift doors opened and they entered Matt reluctantly let go of Alex’s hand as she pushed the button for her floor. What he didn’t expect was for Alex to gently take hold of his hand as the lift doors closed and hear her gently whisper “Thank you “ as she glanced up as though answering a silent pray to the heavens for bringing this tall, dark and handsome man on the night that she needed him most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm seriously worried now... You all know what comes next.. Question is can this newbie write smut!?


	4. Two strangers and a night of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers.. A motel and one night of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here goes.... (crossing fingers and praying really hard) please remember first time writing so very nervous about this chapter and so so sorry if it is no good.

The lift doors opened and with a shy look Alex lead Matt out of the lift and along the corridor to her room. They stopped at the door as Alex took her key from her pocket and placed it in the lock, and Matt gently placed his hand under her chin and pulled her towards him. All Matt wanted to do was loose himself with this woman who had bewitched him with her looks and her voice and prove to himself and her that he knew how to treat a woman right. He closed his eyes and slowly moved in to place a gentle kiss on her lips… Matt couldn’t believe Alex was letting him do this and so being braver than he felt he softly run his tongue over her lower lip to see if she was willing to allow him to deepen the kiss. As his tongue swept across Alex’s bottom lip she let out a moan that blew his mind …my god what this woman did to him…As Alex opened to the kiss and their tongues stroked and caressed each-other , they both felt the overwhelming electric buzz that pulsed through them and Matt’s hands fisted into Alex’s hair and her arms flew around his shoulders and stroked the nape of his neck…as Matt placed a tender kiss across her cheek to her ear and let out a low growl he whispered seductively “ Lets take this inside shall we?” 

Alex felt the heat pool at her core and in a voice filled with want and lust replied “Honey, I have every intention of having you inside” and turned the key to the room and lead Matt inside. As the door closed and Alex started to pull away Matt took hold of Alex’s hand a pulled her into a full body embrace and showed her just what her actions caused in his body, Alex gave a gasp as she felt the rather magnificent erection that was straining the front of Matts jeans. They both knew that tonight was only going to go one way and both were happy for it to start as soon as possible, Alex had no qualms about letting Matt know how much she wanted him as she palmed his erection through his trousers, if matt wasn’t careful he could foresee that this would end a lot quicker than he wanted it too if his ethereal goddess didn’t stop what she was doing to him, but not being one to be outdone Matt wasn’t about to let her have all the fun and if this was only going to be for one night they should both enjoy it while it lasted. Alex slowly pulled Matt towards the bed and sat down on the edge pulling him over her and whispered in his ear “All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You.” 

As Matt moved his hands along the pulse point of her neck Alex mirrored his moves as her hands moved down his chest feeling the tight muscles of his stomach as Matt fought the urge to just throw this woman on the bed and bury himself in her until they both forgot where the hell they were. Lips met and tongues sort out the deepest parts until they had no choice but to come up for air…”I want this so much” Alex said as she lifted her chin to give matt better access to her throat as he placed peppering kisses along her collar bone and slowly started to peel the shirt off her as he went and continued to kiss along her chest and lower to her breasts as her pert nipples made themselves known through her thin black lace bra that begged to be ripped from her body. Laying Alex down on the mattress he slid her shirt off and continued to kiss and lick her body following the hot flush of her skin down to her waist. Matts lips were driving Alex crazy as her body shuddered and she moaned and whispered “ Make love to me?” “say you will” with eyes full of love for this beautiful woman Matt popped the button on her skinny jeans pulling them down along with her panties down her long luscious legs and with each kiss he placed further down her body he said “I’m going to make you come over and over again tonight, you want me too, don’t you? “ oh my god did this man seriously just have his girlfriend cheat on him Alex thought as his kisses moved up her inner thigh and closer to her molten core. Alex growled deeply and replied thickly “if you don’t take me now I’m going to explode! “ and as he parted her moist lips and stroked his tongue over her swollen clit Alex’s body melted to the sensations Matt was sending through her as she grabbed the sheets in fisted hands Matt smiled and said “I’ve got loving arms to hold on to! “. Moving his lips and tongue further over her clit and sucking harder, Alex’s hips jumped off the bed as she felt the tingling and burning sensation of her orgasm starting to build and it only took Matt to slowly insert two fingers into her and start a slow rhythm twisting his fingers to catch the sensitive spot and have her keening on the bed as her hands fisted in his hair as she pulled him closer in, it was all the invitation Matt needed to quicken his tongue and fingers to send her over the edge and have Alex’s orgasm explode and her juices to flow over his fingers as her insides clenched on him. Matt felt his cock impossibly hard and aching and couldn’t wait another second as he removed his fingers from Alex and proceeded to lick her juices clean from his fingers and quickly start to remove his shirt and pull his jeans and boxers down freeing his cock and covering Alex and settling in-between her legs and placing his cock at her centre as she looked up at him and said “Fuck me, please” Matt gave a gentle look and replied “ No, tonight all I want to do is make love to you” and lowering himself to her and placing a tender kiss on her lips slowly slipped his cock into her, and as he slipped deeper in her he deepened the kiss they shared. Alex wrapped her legs around him as he started a slow rhythm as Alex’s body opened up to him and gripped his cock tightly as their movements started to speed up and increase the magical sensations that the tight friction of them joined together brought them. “They made magic that night, oh he did everything right” Matt’s cock made Alex’s body sing and as Matt lifted her leg to his shoulder he drove in deeper then she had ever been taken before, both of them felt the blinding power of an orgasm crash over them at the same time as Matt’s cum squirted into her and her muscles pulled and milked him so much that he literally saw fireworks explode in front of his eyes. As they slowly rocked together as they came down from their joined orgasm Alex couldn’t help but let a tear silently fall from the overpowering emotion that she felt at that moment. No one had ever taken the time to say they wanted to make love to her, it had only ever been shagging not the slow sensual experience she had just experienced with this heavenly man who was even now reluctant to let his cock slip from her warm heat as they lay entwined in the bed as he covered them with the blanket and wrapped her in his loving arms praying beyond hope that she would let him do this to her all night... He just couldn’t get enough of her or her fantastic body. “He brought the woman out of me, so many times easily” They slept and woke throughout the night and made love many times throughout the night. Finally falling fast asleep in the early hours of the morning holding each other closely.

As the light shine through the crack in the curtain, Alex stirred and slowly opened her eyes from the most glorious dream she could ever remember having... A night of pure heaven in the arms of a stranger that wasn’t afraid or reluctant to show her compassion and tender sensual love... The dream seemed so real that her body still hummed from the pleasure she received from him.... Those dark eyes and kissable square jaw and that lovable floppy hair that constantly begged to be brushed away from his eyes. Eyes that seemed to pull you in and devour your body with one glance. It wasn’t until she turned over and came face to face with said man sleeping soundly next to her... Alex swallowed the whimper that rose in her throat afraid to wake her lover... She knew she couldn’t stay and had to leave before he woke up. So she quietly slipped out of bed and gathered her things and not wanting to leave him with any more pain then he had already been through wrote him a note.

My Handsome stranger

 

Last night was the best night of my life and I will always treasure what we have shared but you need to find someone who can give you unconditional love that will last.  
I am the flower, you are the seed  
We walked in the garden, we planted a tree of a beautiful memory that I will never forget.  
Don't try to find me, please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory, you'll always be there.  
I have to return to the life I left behind,

A x

 

Alex placed it on the bedside table and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he slept. She hoped he could find it in his heart to forgive her someday. With tears flowing down her face and a heavy heart Alex left the hotel to return to a loveless home as her lover slept on not knowing that his glorious goddess was floating further and further away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle with comments 🙏


	5. ***The Morning After***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and in the cold light of day, life goes on, both Matt and Alex think over their night and what has to happen next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this chapter trying not to make it cliché
> 
> 💭 Appears to show a flash back of earlier in the night
> 
> I have no beta reader and have no idea how it works but would be happy to get one so I know my stories make sense.

Matt stirred, stretching his tall lanky limbs, and immediately opened his eyes in panic when he felt or rather didn’t feel the luscious golden haired goddess next to him. It truly was too much to expect her to still be there when he woke. Matt could feel the cold hard light of day hit him squarely in the heart. Glancing at the bedside table clock he noted that it was barely past 10. How early had she left? A single piece of paper next to the clock caught his eye and he leaned across the bed to pick it up. Rubbing his hands over his face to clear the haze of sleep a little more and prepare himself for what was undoubtedly going to be a “ thanks for a good night but goodbye” note, Matt took a deep breathe and started to read the note....  
My Handsome stranger  
Last night was the best night of my life and I will always treasure what we have shared but you need to find someone who can give you unconditional love that will last.  
I am the flower, you are the seed  
We walked in the garden, we planted a tree of a beautiful memory that I will never forget.  
Don't try to find me, please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory, you'll always be there.  
I have to return to the life I left behind,  
A. X  
The pain in Matt’s chest was unbearable, He had had the most awesome night ever and she had disappeared with the rising of the sun. He didn’t even have a name to go with that beautiful face and body.... Wow that body! As Matt thought over that magical night and what they had shared.  
💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭  
As they had laid in bed after the first bout of passionate sex, She had told him how her partner had distanced himself from her and how she missed the closeness that came after lovemaking... She had cried in his arms for a while and he had caressed her hair and face and quietly seethed to himself how wrong it was for a beautiful woman like her to be treated in that way. She didn’t tell Matt about her inability to have children, she didn’t want him to think of her as damaged or less of a woman. It was bad enough feeling it without another person other than her partner saying it. The comforting that Matt had given to her led into more lovemaking and whispered endearment of ‘I would never treat you that way love if I was lucky enough to have you in my life ‘  
💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭💭

A knock at the door broke Matt out of his reminiscing as a voice was heard “Room service sir! “ Matt climbed out of the bed throwing a bathrobe on that he found placed at the bottom of the bed. Opening the door in puzzlement he replied to the rather young lady “must be some kind of mistake, I didn’t order room service” The young woman trying hard to concentrate on what Matt was saying, being taken by his handsome looks and tousled hair and beautiful dark eyes, finally found her voice “The lady that rented the room gave specific instructions to have breakfast brought to the room at this time sir” blushing slightly and opening the door wider to allow her to wheel the cart in, Matt smiled at the young woman and thanked her. Taking a more than obvious look around the room, the young woman took in the tousled bed and marks on Matt’s barely hidden chest with obvious love bites on it. She gave Matt a shy look and quietly whispered to herself “Miss Alex must have had a good night! “ Matt’s head spun to look at the young woman closely... “Sorry, did you just say something? “ The young woman blushed as she walked back towards the door “Sorry sir, just I know Miss Alex likes to come here to get away from things, you are the first person she has had to stay in a while so I’m surprised she left so early” Blushing profusely Matt gave a small smile and thanked the woman for the breakfast and said he would be leaving the room shortly after. Matt closed the door and walked over to the cart helping himself to some coffee and a couple of scones, he sat on the bed and slowly went over what the young room server had said.  
So the beautiful Miss Alex? He thought to himself as he enjoyed the warmth of the coffee kicking in. So he had a name now, they hadn’t exchanged names last night, too busy enjoying the taste and feel of each others bodies, and then a thought occurred to Matt, with the haze of lust last night neither of them had thought about protection during their night of passion.. What if...? He grabbed the note she had left for him a reread it slowly.. I am the flower, you are the seed  
We walked in the garden, we planted a tree. Matt did a double take... No... she didn’t seem like the kind of woman.... She couldn’t be.... Was the reason she wasn’t happy with her partner because they couldn’t have a baby together? Had their night off passion only been her using him to get pregnant? No he refused to think that his beautiful goddess was that cruel. Was Alex local? The room server said he was the first to be brought back to the room in a long time, so it wasn’t as if Alex just brought anyone back. He doubted the hotel would give him any information about Alex but at least now he had a name. He showered and dressed and left the hotel about an hour later leaving a note at the front desk in the hope that Alex would receive it if she decided to come back again. Alex, Why did you leave me? I want you to know that what we shared last night was amazing and your partner is a fool to treat you the way he has. I don't want to end what we have but I leave it up to you love... If you need me, for anything, please phone me 01604-751-903 Trees take a lot of nurturing and I would love to do more with you. Forever yours Matt x The hotel must know her fairly well if the room service staff called her by her name. 

Matt politely asked the front desk to call a cab for him to the closest station. He still had his mess of a relationship to sort out and mate to throttle for giving him a run down ride for the night. First on the list was packing up his cheating girlfriends clothes and belongings from his flat. Not something he wanted to put off, what a waste of 3 years that was and to think he was about to propose to her too. Someone up there in heaven was looking over him for sure. 

Alex had returned to her home with a heavy heart, she did love her partner but knew she needed to sit down and work things out with him. Speaking to Jake was the first thing to do to set the wheels in motion. She had to make this relationship work, she had invested so much into it and didn’t want to throw it away over a single night of passion with a handsome stranger who would probably leave her the minute a younger woman came along. Who would want a forty something emotionally bruised woman when they could have the pick of the fresh young bunch. Slowly walking up the stairs to the bedroom she dropped her bag by the door and walked over to the bed and looked on as her partner was curled up on her side of the bed with her robe nuzzled under his head. For a person who had been so distant for so long was it just a case that he needed to think she would leave him for him to realise he truly did love and miss her? Alex gently shook Jake “Jake! Honey, I’m home. “ Jake stirred at the sound of her voice.... “Alex? I thought you had left me for good, I thought I had lost you sweetheart” he said as a single tear slowly tricked down his face and cheek as he lifted his head and reached out a hand to her. Alex gave a weak smile “Jake, we really need to talk about things, let’s start with coffee and breakfast and see what happens shall we? “ With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes Alex slowly led Jake downstairs to the kitchen, to see if they had any chance to repair their relationship. Alex silently mourned the love of a man who by now had found her note and she hoped that he would find the love that he deserved, even if it was with someone other than her. As the kettle boiled she thought over that night and how loved and cherished she had felt in his arms... Could she fix things with Jake? Did she really want too? It all hung on what happened in the next moment... Jake gently shook Alex from her thoughts... "you promised me coffee?"....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope you enjoyed it and would love feedback of how you think it is going to go out would like it to go.


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated yet but home emergency happened and had to take 5yr old daughter to hospital air ambulance due to Burns.
> 
> Will update as soon as my heart is out of my chest and head screwed on. 
> 
> Daughter ok luckily superficial and will heal but god I feel like shite. Home accident with hot water but still...

Sorry this is just an update no new chapter as yet but will get there I promise.


	7. Returning to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns home to see if her relationship with Jake can be saved. Jake has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life throws us some curve balls and it's only when we realise what is most important in life that we stand up and fight for it.
> 
> Thank you for the get well wishes for my daughter, she is on the mend and being a brave wee girl. 
> 
> I threw myself into this chapter to try and take my mind of things while she sleeps. Hope you like it.

Alex pulled the cups down and set to making the coffee wondering how to start the conversation with Jake....”would you have been happy if I didn’t come back Jake?” Jake took the coffee offered but Alex noticed that he didn’t make eye contact with her as he took the coffee through into the lounge. “since we found out that you can’t give us a kid I’ve been thinking more about my life and how I want it to be Alex” Alex felt like she had been physically slapped in the face, it had never been proven whether it was Alex or Jake that was the problem and although Alex had said to Jake when they had met that she was worried she couldn’t give him children it had never been investigated. She just hadn’t fallen pregnant with the few men that she had slept with. Jake on the other hand, well he had no room or right to blame Alex as he had known from the age of 17 after a very bad rugby accident that he would be unlikely to have children ...following a bad pelvic bone accident and surgery to his nether regions due to internal bleeding he was given the news that his chances of fatherhood were no better than 10%. He new that blaming Alex was a low blow but if he wanted out of this relationship it was the easiest escape. “Alex, we’ve tried everything and I’m not getting any younger...I need to see if someone younger can give me The dream we have wanted ...I know I told you we had plenty of time but that’s quickly running out for both of us now.” Alex couldn’t help but let the tears fall...”Jake, you’re the one that refused to fertility treatment with no good reason but letting time help us...even though the doctors said they could freeze my eggs and your sperm!” Jake at least had the decency to look ashamed, running his hand through his hair finishing the last of his coffee he finally looked Alex in the eyes and rushed his sentence out “Alex I thought I wanted kids with you when we first got together but the longer we spent together, we have ended up wanting different things”. Alex couldn’t believe what was falling out of Jake’s mouth...”What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Alex’s stance was a lot more confident than Jake remembered it being, what had happened to the small, quiet woman he had met that liked quiet nights in and flowers and chocolates and easy to mould into putty at a glance? Something had changed in the time that Alex had been away at her hotels retreat and Jake didn’t like it one bit. “Alex I need to live my life not be coddled up at home with my pipe and slippers, I want to go out and enjoy myself , drinks with mates and footy and stuff.” Alex clenched her fists so tight to stop herself from slapping Jake.” You were the one making dinners and buying flowers Jake, I didn’t beg you for them but if that’s how you feel, don’t let door hit you on the way out!” Jake stood and walked slowly towards Alex looking her up and down “Age has changed you Alex, you’re not the young, slim thirty year old I fell in love with.” Alex stood her ground and gave Jake a resounding slap across the face, hard enough to knock him back a step or two. “The only thing that has changed me darling is realising what a pathetic, arsehole of a man I had the misfortune to fall in love with.”. turning on her heel she threw over her shoulder “The suitcase is under the stairs, be sure to pack everything you need because the locks will be changed right after the trash is taken out.” Walking upstairs to the bedroom Alex shouted down to him “I’ll start the packing for you shall I darling? “  
Alex couldn’t believe things had changed so quickly in the matter of the 8 hours she had been back home , sitting at the kitchen table watching the washer spinning the bedding she had thrown in the wash. Start as you mean to go on she thought. Thinking about everything that had happened in the past hour, Jake leaving with his suitcase and half a dozen boxes of odds and ends, and having her age and body ridiculed by someone as low as Jake had stooped. Alex set things right in her mind, and from this moment on she was going to live her life the way she wanted too. She decided to start with having a cleaning service come in to sort the house while she went back to the hotel for the night. She couldn’t have her stranger but she could at least be the last place they shared together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of it... Good or bad.
> 
> I don't think we've seen the end of Jake yet...
> 
> Matt comes into play next chapter, what do you want to see happen?


	8. Setting Things In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets his life under control and puts a plan into action for finding Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it going to go the way you thought? I hope you like the way it is panning out.

As Matt headed back to his flat he knew one thing for sure, Alex had set a fire burning deep in his soul and he would do anything to find her again. What had he seen in his girlfriend? Why didn’t he notice that she had been cheating on him? Just the thought of her in his bed with someone else made him feel sick to his stomach. As he turned the key into his flat, he heard his name called from behind the door, “Matt?, is that you?” his girlfriend called from the living room. Matt couldn’t believe she still had the nerve to be here after what she had done.   
Daisy threw herself into Matt’s arms before he even had a chance to remove his jacket, “Matt, please can we talk about this, it was just a stupid mistake honest” Matt was tired of all Daisy’s lies and drinking and partying. He needed a clean break and he wasn’t going to get that if he kept letting her worm her way back into his bed. “Daisy, I’ve had enough, I don’t want to party and drink and wake up each morning with a hangover and wondering what happened the night before.” I need to think about a decent job, and I can’t do that with her dragging me down Matt thought to himself. “I’ve met someone else Dase, someone that I know won’t drink herself into oblivion.” Daisy picked up the cup sitting on the table and threw it across the room towards Matt’s head. “You complete wanker, you stand there telling me that I’m a drunk and sleep around and you have been out shagging some tart who you think loves you?” Matt ducked in time for the cup to whiz just past his head, “Daisy!” Matt’s voice lowered to a growl and Daisy new she was treading a thin line, “Don’t tar every woman out there with the same brush as you”. Daisy stormed from the living room towards the front door, turning on her heel, she threw the most hurtful comment she could at Matt...”she must have a bloody good imagination then because you are completely shit in bed.” Slamming the door on her way out like a petulant child . Matt chuckled to himself, well I managed to make Alex scream enough times. He wasn’t worried by what Daisy said but he was worried that he would never find Alex again and that was something he desperately wanted to do.

For the next couple of weeks Matt searched the local area that the hotel was based in, looking for any work that he was sure he would be able to make a decent wage from. Being Cardiff and the most prominent and much loved attraction Matt head for the convention centre that housed the Doctor Who museum and experience. Matt hadn’t really watched it as a kid as it had declined somewhat but the show was going from strength to strength and the job seemed like a safe bet. Matt loved kids and kids loved Doctor Who so he headed down to the centre to see about vacancies. If he could just secure a job in Cardiff he could triple his chances of seeing Alex again and right now it was all he wanted. 

 

Heading through the doors of the centre Matt was surprised just how busy the place was, not being a fan he didn’t know just how big the fandom for this show was, daleks and cyberman greeted him at the door handing out leaflets and guides for around the centre. Matt made his way to the reception desk and asked about vacancies and was told to take an application form and fill out the information and someone would contact him if an opening became available. All Matt could do was keep his fingers crossed and hope for the best. Posters adorned the walls of invitation for cosplay. ....come along and enjoy a tour and why not dress as your favourite Doctor or make-up one of your own and show us your creative flair. Mat stared at the poster, a thought rolling around in his brain ....they would take some seriously for a job who showed interest in the show and the characters...what kind of Doctor would I be ? Leaving the centre Matt headed for Cardiff town centre with a lighter heart and a bounce in his step and a brighter feeling about his future. 

He was glad he had some money put away in his bank as what he was about to buy wouldn't be cheap but it would be worth it to secure a job. What would he wear if he were The Doctor....Matt started to plan out his look and what he needed...  
A Jacket: Donegal Tweed because every doctor wears a jacket right?   
Shirt: Paul Smith burgundy shirt because come on Smith is the best...he chuckled to himself.   
Trousers: Dogtooth skinny jeans from top shop because plenty of women had said he looked good in them. So if he happened to meet Alex around town after work...wouldn’t hurt to look hot.   
Boots: All Saints layer boots cause Damon they are comfy and if he is going to be walking around all day he needed his creature comforts. Getting his mind on the right path he headed into town and for the main shopping area. Thoughts of Alex and their night running around his head. What had this woman done to him? He had never felt this way before about anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think, feel, love or hate about it.


	9. Seeds, baby trees and cliffhangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to the hotel Alex learns thst her man wants to do more than just plant seeds...will she take him up on the offer or falter at the cliff edge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok not sure about this chapter so would really appreciate some feedback. ..good or bad...watch out for the cliff though lol

Alex arrived at the hotel a little after 9pm, heading straight for reception, the receptionist gave her a warm welcome “Welcome back Miss Alex, we weren’t expecting to see you again so soon. Alex gave a small smile and asked if by any chance she would be able to have the room she had been staying in. The receptionist handed her the key to the room and an envelope. “This was handed in by the gentleman that joined you yesterday evening after departing this morning.” Alex took the key and envelope and thanked them as she walked away to the elevator. What had her handsome stranger left her? As she entered the elevator Alex gingerly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter enclosed.

 

Alex,

Why did you leave me? I want you to know that what we shared last night was amazing and your partner is a fool to treat you the way he has, I don't want to end what we have but I leave it up to you love...if you need me, for anything, please phone me 01604-751-903 Trees take a lot of nurturing and I would love to do more with you.

Forever yours

Matt x

 

The lift doors opened for her floor and she stepped out in a daze. So his name was Matt, Matthew probably but shortened to Matt, Alex opened the door to her room and placed her overnight bag on the bed and sat going over the letter Matt had sent her. “why did you leave me?” Alex was shocked, she had only expected one night with Matt and wow was it a night to remember, making love through the night he had made her feel so loved and cherished. Although they hadn’t exchanged names that night Alex had managed to get his age out of him during a vigorous bout of love making and Matt had told her that he was only 30 but had had plenty of experience with older women, as he preferred a more mature sexual partner whether it was to put her mind at ease or to make her jealous in some way she didn’t know. But nothing could upset her that night apart from having to leave his warm loving arms in the early hours of that morning. When they had talked about his girlfriend and Alex had asked her age she was surprised when Matt had said she was only 26. Matt had said that his family had struggled with the idea of him dating older women and he had dated Daisy just to please them but after her cheating on him he was going to date whoever made him happy. Alex didn’t think Matt would be happy with someone 18 years older than him. But looking over his letter and his telling her he didn’t want what they had that night to end, she couldn’t help but hope that if she was lucky enough to have fallen pregnant Matt would be the most amazing person to spend the rest of her life with. Was it too much to hope for? The doctors hadn’t actually told her it was down to her that she hadn’t got pregnant and she had been thinking of getting a second opinion, only Jake had dragged his feet and missed appointments. Looking back now she knew that Jake wasn’t the right person to settle down with and was glad she had rid herself of him finally. 

Alex made the decision to make an appointment within the next three weeks to get a full check up.

After showering and falling into bed, knowing that tomorrow would bring her a new beginning, Alex fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Matt and what she hoped would be a happy future for them.  
Awaking to the alarm on her phone blaring away at 10 am Alex showered and dressed and called down for room service, nothing would get done without her morning dose of caffeine. At the knock at the door 20 minutes later Alex smiled as Kathy pulled the cart into the room. “Morning Miss Alex, didn’t expect to see you back so soon.” Alex gave Kathy a warm smile, “Things at home turned out worse than expected Kathy” Alex had stayed at the hotel that often that her and Kathy had gotten close enough to enjoy the odd coffee together when things in the hotel run slow and Alex invited Kathy for a sit down and a chat as Kathy gave a sigh and rested her feet for a while after telling Alex that she had been on the night shift this week so she was ok for a sit down as it was close to clocking off. “so, what has that man you call a partner done this time?” Kathy could tell Alex wasn’t in a happy place just now and couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with that gorgeous man she had left lying in bed this morning. As Alex told Kathy about all the things Jake had done lately that had made her want to come to the hotel for a break and the fight they had had this morning and Jake telling her he wanted to date a woman who was able to bare him the children he had wanted for so long, she couldn’t help but let the tears and pent up anger out of her system as Kathy sat and hugged her, telling her that she was right to give him a slap and that it was a bloody long time coming too. “would have used a frying pan myself Alex,, but each to their own I suppose”. Alex gave a small chuckle as she wiped the tears away and hugged Kathy tightly. “so, what about this gorgeous man you left lying in bed?” Kathy said as she wiggled her eyebrows at Alex and waved her hand to fan herself, “My God woman, if I had a man like that I wouldn’t be leaving him lying in bed alone!” Alex laughed at the display Kathy was making of herself. “oh Kathy, I wasn’t even planning on meeting anyone while I was staying here, I picked him up at the side of the road about 2 mile from the hotel after he was stood in the rain”. Kathy stared at Alex with a shocked look...”Are you insane woman, he could have been a serial killer or anything!, well knowing my luck he would have been, how did you end up with the drop dead gorgeous hitchhiker?” Alex gave a chuckle as she thought about Matt “someone up there likes me Kathy, sent me my own guardian angel” Alex pondered the letter that Matt had left her, what would Kathy think of it? Alex decided that she needed a second opinion on whether to contact Matt or not. “Kathy, I’m not sure what to do, I had the most amazing night last night and thought that was all it was going to be, he is so young and I don’t think I can take getting hurt again, he left me this note but I don’t know, should I call him? Kathy took the letter and read through it, “Girl you would be the most craziest woman...” Alex grabbed the letter from Kathy, shoving it back in her bag, “I know Kath, it was a stupid idea, you're right. ” Kathy swatted her on the arm.”let me finish my sentence.....craziest woman if you didn’t grab that hunk of a man and drag him back to your place, you don’t throw an angel back to the heavens and say no thanks! and especially one as dreany as 'Matt' .” Alex blushed, “Anyone who knows you can see just by looking at you that that man has done some kind of wonderfully sinful magic to you” Kathy placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders and looked deep into her eyes “ Get that mobile out and phone that number and get your man back in your loving arms.” Alex threw a cushion at her, “what am I supposed to say? Hi it’s A, thought you might be up for round 6? “ 

Kathy choked on her laugh, “My God...are you sure it was just one night you spent together?. Promise me you will find this man Alex and never let him go” Alex blushed as she laughed at Kathy’s shock but promised her she would do all that she could to find Matt. "First things first I need to clear all things Jake out of my house, I'll start looking for Matt first thing next week I promise.” she said as they both walked out the room toward the elevators.

Alex spent the next week and a half decluttering her house and ridding the last memories of Jake from her home. On the first day she woke after all the sorting she had managed to do, she felt like crap, she thought her funky feeling was due to her period being due but couldn't help but hope maybe just maybe there might be a seed about to sprout.

Scrambling up some eggs and a couple of slices toast and throwing a couple of paracetamol back she decided to make a start and phoned the clinic to get things moving. Arranging an appointment for that afternoon due to a cancellation she had no time to think about things and headed into town.

 

Matt couldn’t believe he had managed to snag the job at the convention centre, getting the call just two weeks after he applied for it and they had loved that he had turned up dressed in his idea of The Doctor, quirky, clumsy, mad man and they had loved the little added touch of braces and bow-tie to his ensemble. It was goibg well and the kids that visited the centre would follow him round for ages.  
Grabbing lunch that afternoon he decided to head into town. A nice little cafe had opened up just 30 minutes from the centre and would give him loads of time to chill and grab a bite to eat and some much needed coffee. Taking a small table at the back of the shop just out of view of the front window he settled down to enjoy his lunch.

Alex decided she had just enough time to grab a latte and something light to eat, “what is up with my stomach?” she muttered to herself placing her hand gently on the countertop as she ordered her takeout. The woman behind the counter looked at Alex with a worried glance, “Are you ok hun?, you look a bit peaky there”. As Alex was about to reply the room suddenly swam and Alex felt her knees give way underneath her. The woman rushed from behind the counter shouting for her colleague to call for an ambulance as Alex clasped to the floor. 

Matt glanced up from the back of the cafe wondering what all the commotion was about, heading towards the front of the cafe as people gathered around a woman who had apparently fainted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I really need to raise the level of my writing I know but next chapter I promise the fun starts....😉


	10. Doctors, nurses and bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are just a bunch of accidents waiting to happen as Alex takes a dizzy turn and Matt has an argument with a door. Is a hospital small enough for them to meet in passing?
> 
> Either way they are now both in the same town and its only a matter of time before they cross paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so not the wink wink that I thought this chapter was going to be, sorry, but it's a lot closer I promise.

With a ringing in her ears Alex’s vision slowly came back into focus as the cafe woman gently helped Alex to sit in a chair as her colleague handed her a glass of water to sip. With the crowd slowly starting to disperse Matt turned back to his table to finish his lunch, silently wishing the woman well and hoping she recovered quickly, as the ambulance crew arrived in the cafe and he knew she would be well looked after.  
Alex meanwhile sat flustered at the front of the cafe as the ambulance crew fussed over her taking her vitals and asking a series of question to assess whether it was safe to take her to the ambulance. “ma’am could you tell us your name please?” the ambulance woman asked as she placed a blood pressure cuff on Alex's arm and checked the dilation of her pupils to rule out concussion from her fall. Alex answered the questions and allowed the ambulance crew to take her to the back of the ambulance for a little more privacy and to decide whether they felt she required any further tests to be done at the hospital. The cafe staff were relieved to know that Alex would be ok and continued on with their day, as Alex was led out to the ambulance.  
In the back of the ambulance the crew got Alex settled as they radioed ahead to the hospital to arrange for her to be seen at the hospital, having a slightly raised blood pressure and a knock to the head and with her vision still slightly blurred, the crew weren’t willing to allow Alex to return home without getting fully checked out. Alex gave a sigh as the ambulance started on its way to the local hospital and mumbled to herself “there’s no need for all this fuss really.” The female crew member gave Alex a warm smile and said “Better to be safe than sorry, it could be nothing but we wouldn’t feel right leaving it to chance ma’am”. Alex smiled warmly and replied “I’m sorry to cause all this fuss”. It didn’t take long to arrive at the local hospital and Alex was taken to a cubicle and the ambulance crew handed her over to the duty staff giving her a warm smile as they waved goodbye and wished her well, Alex started to feel a little woozy again. The nurse gently laid a hand on Alex’s shoulder and laid her back on the bed. “what is making me feel so dizzy?” The nurse run through some general questions and after getting answers that she needed to check Alex on the data base, the nurse asked Alex if she felt able to do a urine sample so they could rule out the usual suspects of pregnancy or infection before they run some more tests. Alex gave a small chuckle as she thought to herself “I should be so lucky, I’ve been trying for the past 5 year and had no luck so I don’t think it will be pregnancy”. The nurse gave her arm a gentle squeeze as she helped her to the nearest toilet and gave her a specimen breaker. Alex shrugged her shoulders and entered the cubicle. Exiting the toilet 2 minutes later and handing the specimen over as the nurse led her back to bed and made sure she was settled. The nurse dipped the tester and read the result with a raised eyebrow, looking over at Alex with a worried glance. “Is there any chance you could be pregnant Miss Kingston?” Alex choked on the glass of water she had just taken a sip off, patting her chest quite heavily to try to dislodge the water that had gone down the wrong way in the shock of air she tried to breathe in at the question Alex replied “ Not that I’m aware of, I’ve been trying for 5 years with no luck”. The nurse gave a confused look, “ I think we should do a pregnancy test just to rule it out Miss Kingston as you seem to have a high protein marker in your test” Alex shrugged her shoulders as the nurse reached for the pregnancy test kit in the trolley and dipped the tester...sealing the rest of the sample so it could be sent of to the lab for a more thorough test just to be on the safe side. Alex waited with baited breathe as she watched the marker line slowly rise up the test strip. As the marker line gave a negative result Alex couldn’t help but let a tear slip gently down her cheek as she tried to hold back a sob. The nurse patted Alex’s leg as she gave her a tissue, “I’m sorry it’s not the result you wanted to see”. Alex wiped her eyes and blew her nose as she took a depth breathe “it was silly of me to get my hopes up really, I’ll be fine”. The nurse ran a few more tests and took a couple of vials of blood to run some tests on and gave Alex the all clear to go home telling her that her doctor would be in touch within the next few days with results of the tests. Alex thanked the nurse and made her way to the exit, so it wasn’t pregnancy and apart from high protein everything else seemed fine, her mind swam with thoughts of what could have caused the fainting and stomach quirks as she hailed a taxi to take her back to her house. All she wanted to do now was go home and soak in a nice warm bath and curl up in bed with a good book.  
  
Matt watched from the back of the cafe as the woman was led away from the cafe to the waiting ambulance. With a soft pink blanket being placed around her shoulders all Matt could see of the woman was the back of her head with a halo of golden curls, Matt’s breathe seemed to be pulled from his body as he stared after this woman. Memories flashed through his brain of his night with Alex and the halo of golden hair that he nuzzled into as he placed feathered kisses along her neck line. It wasn’t possible was it? As he rushed to the countered to pay for his lunch as she disappeared around the corner with the ambulance crew. Fate wouldn’t be this cruel to him to make him lose a woman twice surely...Matt rushed out the cafe as quick as he could just as the ambulance closed the back doors and the engine started and they took off down the road. Matt couldn’t believe his luck, or the lack of it, “oh come on!” he exclaimed to no one as he threw his arms up in the air in frustration. “what’s the chances of it being the same woman you bloody fool” he berated himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way back to work.  
  
The convention centre was packed this afternoon as Matt made his way through the hall to put his things in his locker and start the 5 hour shift he had promised to work that afternoon. With no plans for the evening and no one to get back home for he had decided that the best thing to do was to make as much money as he could. His flat in Northampton was fine but the commute to Cardiff every day was taking its toll on him. Waking at ram every day and doing the nearly three hours drive was tiring and the late nights, especially when traffic was bad, the journey home sometimes took as long as 5 hours. It made more Sense for Matt to find a flat in Cardiff and the more shifts he managed to do the better the flat he could get. He had already saved a hefty sum and by the weekend he was hoping to be able to put down a deposit on somewhere in Cardiff close to the centre. Entering the locker room and placing his jacket in his locker, donning his bow-tie and braces, he made his way out the corridor door pulling the door to the locker room shut, he gave a yell as the door slammed quicker than he thought it would jamming his four fingers up to the knuckles. “Fuck!” he yelled as he praised the door from his throbbing fingers as a couple of co-workers in cybermen suits came running along the corridor to see what the shouting was about. Charlie the tallest cyberman with a towel slung over his shoulder grimaced as he watched Matt pull his right hand close to his chest cradling it gingerly with his left hand. “shit!, Matt you need to get to casualty to get that seen to mate” as he poured the bottle of cool water he had been drinking during his break over the towel and carefully wrapped Matt’s hand in it. “Let’s get you down to casualty quick as, you’ll need to get that x-rayed.” Charlie grabbed his keys from the locker room and with Matt walking fast paced both headed out to the car park and to Charlie’s car and straight to the local A & E. Luckily the lunch-time traffic had eased and they made good time getting to the hospital and Charlie led Matt to the reception desk checking Matt in and making sure he was settled before heading back to work. “Thanks for bringing me Charlie” Matt said as he winced with the pain from his hand. “No worries mate, give me a bell when you’re done and I’ll nip down and pick you back up,” Matt nodded in response as Charlie gave a wave as he headed out the door back to work.  
Matt didn’t have long to wait, no sooner did he sit down then a slim nurse with red hair called his name and he walked gingerly over to the cubicle she was stood at. He sat on the bay bed with his long legs crossed at the ankles as the nurse gently looked at his right hand. “I’ll give you some pain relief and then I think we should get you straight down to x-Ray “ wincing a little as he groaned the nurse gave him an apologetic look as she slowly let go of his hand. “sorry Hun” she said. Matt glanced down at her name badge “That’s ok, Karen is it?” “Not every day I get a pretty girl holding my hand” he blushed. Karen rolled her eyes and gave a small chuckle as she pointed him in the direction of the x-Ray suite, “Chat every girl up with that line do you?” Matt gave a small smile as he headed off down the corridor. “off my game slightly due to my clumsy nature” he nodded down to his hand as he nearly tripped over his feet knocking into a trolley he hadn’t noticed sitting at the corner of the bay. Karen shook her head as she watched him right himself and continue down the corridor. Matt spent a little over an hour and half in total waiting to get his x-Ray done and ended up needing a cast on his hand with two fractured fingers and bad swelling and sent home with a week’s supply of strong painkillers and antibiotics. Matt called Charlie as soon as he got out of the hospital and Charlie gave him a lift back to the centre so Matt could collect his belongings. “Thanks for your help today mate, don’t know what I’m gonna do now though, busted hand and a three hour drive home”. Charlie gave a low whistle “That’s a rough ride, look, not sure if you are interested but my brother has a flat in the town, it’s been empty for the last month and he was wanting to rent it out but never got round to it, give me ten minutes to give him a call and see what he thinks yeah?” Matt gave Charlie a pat on the back as he let out a long sigh “Your a live saver Charlie honestly”. Within the next 30,minutes Matt was on his way to Charlie’s brothers flat with a stop off at the local supermarket for some groceries and a pack of beer for Charlie as a thank you from Matt. All in all although Matt had suffered a slight setback with not being able to get home that night he had gained a few things too, like now not having to worry about the commute to work everyday. The flat was fully furnished luckily and apart from the need to pick up a charging cable for his mobile and having to wait a few days to pick up some clothes from his flat back home, Matt felt like things were slowly starting to fall into place. Living in Cardiff town centre and only a few miles from the hotel he had shared with Alex he was hoping that some time soon he would be lucky enough to see her around town.


	11. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I have just re-read the story from start to ch 10 and realised I missed a section of the story out. A re-read of ch 10 and you should be back on track.

Let me know what you think of the added part and what your thoughts are on the story so far. Sorry for the mix up and I will add another chapter in a day or two.


	12. One Negative and Two positives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets the results of her hospital tests and with a little bit of Dutch courage finally takes the plunge and dials a number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one makes sense, let me know what you think.

  


As Alex arrived home from the hospital her head was so full of different scenarios, why had the nurse sent of her urine for further testing? The pregnancy test had come back negative so it couldn’t be pregnancy. What else would they check for and how serious could it be?. Placing her keys on the kitchen work top she opened the fridge and freezer to see what she could sort for diner. “you are not going to find the answer to your problems at the bottom of an ice cream tub or a pasta salad”. She sighed to herself, she really did need to get her cupboards and things refilled. Deciding to sort it tomorrow and feeling too tired to eat Alex grabbed her mobile from her bag to order a pizza, 30 minutes later sitting with her legs tucked up underneath her on the couch, a glass of white wine and a medium vegi delight pizza, Alex scrolled through the channels to find something to occupy her mind. Not finding anything of interest she decided to flick on music channels, settling on a 90s love moods. Alex wasn’t normally one for lovey-dovey music but tonight she felt an ache in her heart and for once wanted to indulge in feeling sorry for herself and the way her life was panning out. Why couldn’t she just meet Mr perfect?.  
Closing her eyes and listening to the music as tears fell down her cheeks she drifted off into an unsettled sleep. Her phone startled her awake about an hour later with a message from Kathy...  
Have you messaged or called Matt Yet? Kx  
Alex let out a puff of air to blow a loose curl out of her face as she fired back a message...  
Coffee and a chat and some Dutch courage needed..Ax  
Alex arranged to meet Kathy the next day at the little cafe in the town centre and turned in for the night hoping that all her problems would sort themselves out given the right plan of action.  
Kathy arrived at the cafe a little after 1pm grabbing a table at the back of the cafe so as to have a little more privacy, ordering a couple of lattes. Alex arrived and made her way over to the table, looking a little worse for wares. Kathy stood to give Alex a warm embraced. “Good God woman, you look like hell” Alex gave a short huff as she took a seat across from Kathy “Thanks Hun!, I feel like it too” Kathy passed Alex the coffee and placed a hand on her arm, “I’m sorry but you do, did you have another fight with Jake?, did he come back to the house or something?” Alex gave a small laugh, “No, I just had a rough night and morning, can’t seem to keep anything down and I’m waiting on results from the doctors too.” Kathy gave Alex a silent once over as they drank their drinks, her face was ashen and her eyes were red and puffy, what had happened to her since the last time they had chatted? “Did they give you any idea what might be causing it?” Alex bit her lower lip to stop it trembling. “Alex Hun, what is it? Alex gave a small smile as she started to explain to Kathy about the blood tests and pregnancy test the nurse had done and that she was waiting on lab results. “So do they think it could be pregnancy?” Kathy whispered. Alex grabbed a napkin to wipe away the tears that had silently started to fall. “The test at the hospital came back negative Kath” Kathy pondered Alex’s words quietly as they sipped their drinks “That doesn't mean anything just now Hun, my sister had the same thing happen to her and a week later she got a big fat positive.” Alex stared at Kath “I’m not that lucky Kath, and what would I do if I was?” Alex sighed deeply “I don’t know for sure if Jake can’t have kids, what if I am and its his?” Kathy took a deep breath and mulled the question over, “Its your call Alex, but have you thought about this...what if it’s Matt's?” Alex’s head shot up quickly “Oh my God, I never thought...” Kathy patted Alex’s hand “I think it’s time you phoned Matt and see where you two stand”. Alex nodded her head slowly “I think you’re right, no time like the present”. Alex said as she rose from the chair pulling Kathy along with her “Don’t think I can do it alone though” As they left the cafe and took a stroll along the bay Alex pulled her phone from her bag..”What do I say?” Kathy gave her shoulder a squeeze “Just go with your gut instinct and take it from there” Alex searched her bag for the letter Matt had written her and dialled the number into her phone...”Fate be kind please “ Alex said as the phone rang on the other end and a sleepy voice answers after the 4th ring.

  
Matt woke the next morning to the sound of his mobile ringing, grabbing it from the bedside table and rubbing the sleep fro his eyes he peered at the number on the display as he hit the answer button with a shrug “Hello?” Alex's heart rate doubled at the sound of his voice “Hi Matt?, It’s Alex”. Matt’s heart jumped into his throat, he couldn’t believe that Alex had actually called him “Alex?, wow Hi, I didn’t think you would call.” Alex let out a breathe she didn’t realise she had been holding “I got your letter you left at the hotel for me, but wasn’t sure if you’d meant what you said” Matt sat up in bed and smiled down the phone “I meant everything I said Alex, I swear” Alex smiled as she looked across at Kathy standing at the pier to give her friend some privacy but letting her know she was there for support if needed. “Do you think we could meet for a drink some time?” Alex held her breathe as she waited for Matt’s reply, God she felt like a heady teenager on a first date. Matt fist pumped the air at Alex’s question and sent a silent ‘Thank you” to whoever his guardian angel was. Matt swallowed desperate to shout “God Yes, tonight too soon?” but he knew he had to play it cool, he didn’t want to scare Alex off seeing as it had taken her a good couple of weeks to actually phone him in the first place, so he bit his bottom lip tight to stop from blurting out too eagerly “Sure, when were you thinking of?” Alex could feel the butterflies starting to take flight in her stomach “How about this weekend?” Alex thought that would give herself plenty of time to get results back from the doctor and labs. Matt jumped out of bed, high fiving the door, glad that Alex couldn’t see him in his Simpson’s boxers. “sounds great, erm ..would you like me to pick you up or meet somewhere?” Alex smiled into the phone “How about we meet at Roald Dhal Plass, plenty of pubs to choose from?” Matt thought about the location “That’s right next to where I work, I'll meet you around seven yeah?” Alex gave Kathy a thumbs up , “Yes, seven sounds great, I’ll see you then “ As they ended the call Kathy walked towards Alex “So? Is it a date?” Alex gave her a little shove “Yes, seven at Roald Dhal Plass, nice and public and safe mum “ Kathy gave a chuckle “Good girl, now let’s go shop, I know just the place to pick up a killer outfit to knock his socks off, maybe even a little more “ Kathy chuckled as she waggled her eyebrows. Alex blushed crimson as she looped arms with Kathy and they headed for the high street.

  
Four hours later and two sore pairs of feet Alex and Kathy collapsed on Alex’s couch, glass of wine in hand and four store bags sat in front of them. “Tell me again why I had to get four different sets of outfits?” Alex said as they sipped their drinks. Purring as she enjoyed the taste of the wine Kathy chuckled as she replied “A girl has to have plenty of choices Alex and you are bound to have more dates with Matt when he sees you in one of these outfits so we are just saving time buying them now” Alex shrugged her shoulders as she finished her glass and grabbed the first bag. “Ok, let’s see what the winning outfit will be”  
They spent the rest of the night deciding what outfit would best stun Matt, and generally letting their hair down, with girly movies and pop corn. Kathy ended up leaving the back of midnight a little worse for wear due to the fact she convinced Alex that she should not drink too much with not knowing if the test she took was a true negative or not and so consumed the best part of a bottle of wine. Waking the next morning Alex set about phoning the doctors to see if the results had come back, waiting with baited breathe as they put her through to her doctor, Alex bit down on the cuff of her sweater as nerves set in. “Hello Miss Kingston, this is Doctor Moffatt, I have the test results from the hospital, but I think it best that you come into the surgery this morning to go through them” Alex sat with a bump on her couch after agreeing to see the Doctor later that morning. “Oh my God!,” Life just kept sending her curve balls and she just wished for once she could hit a home run and stop worrying about everything.  
As Alex sat in the waiting room later that morning, waiting for her name to be called, she jumped as she received a text from her phone. “Alex, it’s Matt, hope you don’t mind but I booked a nice restaurant, start as I mean to go on because you’re worth it. Mx” Alex felt a flush across her face as she read the message “Sounds lovely Matt, you didn’t have to do that, but love that you did, can’t wait. Ax. Hearing the ping of a name being called on the board Alex raised her head to see her name and the doctors room number up on the board, “Deep breathe Sweetie, nothing to worry about” she said to herself as she made her way to the room. The Doctor welcomed Alex as she sat in the chair, hands tightly clasped in her lap. “How are we feeling this morning Miss Kingston? “ the doctor said as he arranged the paperwork in front of him. Alex breathed slowly trying to calm the storm that was swelling up in her stomach “Still feeling sick of a morning and drained through the day” she said. The doctor glanced up from his desk “Well I’m afraid that is to be expected at this stage....” Alex gave a shocked look “This stage?” The Doctor smiled at her warmly “You are 4 weeks pregnant Miss Kingston, Congratulations”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how you guys do it....writing this stuff is hard.


	13. What's on the menu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alex comes to terms with her test results she makes the decision that Matt is what she wants and sets out to see if they can work.
> 
> Starting with Dinner but will they make it to desert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this is ok.

Alex stared at the doctor in total disbelief, this was beyond her wildest dreams. So she hadn’t been the one to blame with her and Jake not having children. That meant....”Oh my gosh!” Alex said as she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. The doctor handed her a tissue as he noticed tears sliding down her cheeks, “I’m assuming this is good news” he said with a fatherly look of concern. Alex's face was aglow, as she wiped at her eyes “you have no idea how happy you have made me doctor” Doctor Moffatt smiled warmly as he typed away at his computer. “now we need to set some things into motion” he said taking a sideways glance at Alex. “Not to be rude but due to your age we are going to arrange for a more detailed pregnancy assessment for you, so you will be monitored routinely and given some extra scan dates and blood checks, just so we can be sure we are doing everything to make this pregnancy as easy as possible for you and baby” Alex couldn’t stop the smile on her face. “I’m pregnant!” she beamed. After allotting a time for her first check up and blood tests Alex made her way home to let the good news sink in a little deeper.  
Matt couldn’t believe that he had a date in less then two days with the woman of his dreams. He had got straight in the phone to a nice little restaurant in Cardiff bay,San Martino’s, and booked a table for two, he wasn’t taking any chances of not being able to get a table on the night and wanted to woo Alex as best he could. With the restaurant booked and knowing that they also served pre theatre drinks he just had to hope that the weather would allow them to take a stroll along the bay. Matt wanted the date to be perfect just like Alex. “Oh man, I'm in trouble” he laughed to himself, if he was this nervous with two days to go, what was he going to be like on the night. Matt spent the next two days in a world of his own, work luckily had him on early shift for the next two days so he managed to get home early enough that he could press his best shirt and trousers and polish his boots ready for the weekend. “No rushing around at the last minute and messing things up Matt” he told himself.  
Saturday came round soon enough and Matt didn’t waste any time, showering and shaving and heading into town to double check on his plans for the evening. He had a plan of action and he was sticking to it.  
7pm he would be meeting Alex at the Roald Dahl Plas and head to San Martino’s for a couple of drinks and then take a walk along the bay if the weather was warm enough. Matt had liked the look of San Martino’s as he had passed it one afternoon on his day off so thought it was relaxed enough to enjoy a quiet meal. After a hopefully pleasant stroll he would wine and dine her at the restaurant again having booked a cosy table in the gardens. Nothing was too good for Alex and he wanted her to know that she was special. Matt didn’t have any expectations for after dinner but he would like to rekindle the amazing night they spent at the hotel if all went well.  
Matt arrived at The Plas a little before 6.30pm, suited and booted and smelling pretty good if he did say so himself, purchasing his favourite cologne by Marc Jacobs called Bang, giving him a seductive fresh spicy woody scent. If the reaction from the passing females tonight was anything to go by Alex hopefully would like it. Matt couldn’t stop fidgeting “ for goodness sake get a grip man” he told himself sternly as he adjusted his top button on his collar for the fifth time.  
Alex spent the morning of Saturday pacing her living room wondering if what she was doing was the right thing, Her mind full of doubt of whether things with Matt could really work. She had only spent one night with him and now she was pregnant with his baby and about to go on a date with him. Why did her life have to be so complicated. Matt didn’t have to write the note to her so he must want this. So with a deep breathe she started to prepare for her date, a soak in the bath and a glass of non alcoholic wine would have to do as she desperately tried to calm her nerves...Kathy arrived at 4pm as promised helping with hair and make-up, and giving a pep talk “Now remember Alex, Matt wouldn’t have left his number if he wasn’t interested and you would be totally bonkers to pass this hunk up. ” Alex laughed at Kathy’s antics “Oh don’t worry Kath, Matt isn’t going to be disappointed and im not letting him go anywhere.” By the time 6 pm came round she was dressed in a knockout outfit of backless forest green dress with a daring plunging neckline, with the hormones of her pregnancy kicking in it did wonders for her cleavage, slipping on a pair of high heels and grabbing her clutch bag and jacket she headed out the door to hail a cab.  
As Matt glanced along the bay at 7pm as he stood at the drop off taxi bay, he held his breathe as he spotted a cab pull up and the most stunning vision of a woman slid long slender legs out of the cab, Alex carefully exited the cab as it pulled up at the drop off point and as she opened the door and slid her slender legs out she flushed as she looked up to see Matt standing there holding his hand out to her to help her. “let me?” he said in a husky voice as he gently took hold of her hand and paid the driver and closed the door. Taking his arm Alex flushed as he tightened his grip and brushed a gentle kiss to her cheek as he whispered in her ear “wow, You are breathtaking Alex “ She gave a shy smile and returned the kiss as she pressed a hand against his chest feeling him shiver and replied in a seductive voice ” You look good enough to eat darling” Matt groaned as her hot breath brushed his ear “God woman, anymore talk like that and I won’t beheld responsible for my body's reactions”.  
Walking the short distance to San Martino’s Matt couldn’t keep his eyes off Alex, she was absolutely stunning and as he opened the door for her and led her to their table he beamed with pride as several people glanced their way as they took their seats. As they sat and talked waiting for the server to bring them the menu and take their order Alex placed her hands clasped on the table to try and quell the nerves she felt. She hadn’t felt this nervous for years and took several deep breaths, only to inhale the wonderful scent of Matt’s aftershave which sent her pulse racing. Matt glanced worriedly at Alex, slowly taking hold of her hands and brushing his thumbs slowly over her knuckles and placing a tender kiss on them, he whispered “Everything ok?” Alex glanced at Matt with a shy smile “I’ll admit I’m quite nervous about tonight Matt” Matt swallowed and cleared his throat as he brushed his lips over Alex’s fingers “Alex, I want you to enjoy tonight, please tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable and if you decide that you want to go home, I’ll understand.” Alex gazed at Matt and wondered how she had managed to find this heavenly man. As the waiter arrived Matt reluctantly let go of Alex’s hands and they ordered drinks and starters and settled in to enjoy their evening with the candlelit meal and soft music playing in the background. Conversation was light hearted and easy and Alex found herself slowly enjoying Matt’s laidback company. As the evening meal slowly came to an end and they were served with coffee and mints. Neither caring for deserts but secretly each hoping that desert woukd be on the menu later. Matt prayed that this was the first of many nights with Alex, and couldn’t help but hope that it would lead to something very special for both of them.  
As Matt attracted the waiters attention to pay the bill and helped Alex on with her coat he glanced down at his watch “The night is still young, would you care to take another stroll with me Alex or ....” Matt purposely left the question open for her to decide, silently praying that she would accept the offer of a walk so he could spend more time with her. “it’s a lovely night and I don’t live far from here” Alex said as she gazed at the boats with their lights flickering in the bay “would you care to walk me home sir?” she said giving a small curtsey. Matt gave a gentlemanly bow and took Alex’s hand kissing the back of it “It would be my pleasure m’lady” both giggling as they held hands and slowly started to walk along the bay towards the centre of town Alex gave a little shiver and Matt pulled her closer to his side as he placed an arm around her shoulder and Alex let a sigh escape her lips as she glanced up at Matt. “I’ve really enjoyed tonight Matt” Matt pulled Alex tight into his chest as they stopped at traffic lights to cross the road. “I just wish it didn’t have to end so soon” Matt said as he slowly moved his head closer to Alex’s and looked deep into her eyes asking for permission as he glanced down at her lips licking his own. Alex raised her chin up higher looking deep into Matt’s eyes silently giving him permission as she moved closer and their lips slowly caressed. Alex gave a low moan that vibrated through her lips to Matt’s which in turn pulsed down his body...Matt couldn’t help himself as he deepened the kiss and giving a guttural moan of satisfaction. They jumped apart as the lights changed to green and the alarm sounded for them to cross, both hearts beating faster for the scare they chuckled and continued on their stroll. Alex’s house was just 5 minutes from the town centre and as they strolled closer to her home she started to bite her bottom lip deciding on her plan of action. Would she tell Matt tonight about her pregnancy or would she wait until she new all was well? She didn’t want to lie to him but she also didn’t want to scare him off, Matt made her feel so carefree and young and it had been so long since she had laid in his arms at the hotel and she missed that feeling so much. Glancing up at him She cleared her throat and spoke quietly feeling really nervous about the outcome. “Matt, I know we have started this thing kind of back to front and there is more we need to talk about and find out about each other but ....I really don’t want tonight to end, would you think me too forward if I ask you to stay with me?” Matt stopped walking, turning to Alex and placing a hand under her chin and gently kissing her lips he stroked his other hand through her curls and hummed “I thought you would never ask, Alex I can’t bare to spend another night away from you”. Matt pulled her into a tight embrace as he placed his chin atop of her head and continued “These past 4 weeks have been hell, all I have done is dream of you and concentrated on finding work and a place to live in the hope that we would find each other again and I would have the chance to be lucky enough to make you mine” Alex gasped as she hugged Matt tightly letting tears fall slowly down her cheeks and a sob escape her lips. Matt lifted her chin and wiped her years with a look of concern “Alex, did I say something wrong? Is this not what you want?” Alex smiled a teary smile as she placed a kiss on his lips “Its what I have been dreaming off since our night at the hotel” . As they both laughed and turned the corner onto Alex’s street both their hearts were lighter expressing their worries and hopes and leading Matt to her front door Alex new that tonight was the start of something wonderful. Only time would tell if her and Matt were destined to stay together, baby or not, Alex decided that for now she’d wait to see what happens.  
As Alex unlocked the front and Matt followed her into the kitchen closing the front door with a kick of his foot, he took no time in walking her slowly backwards towards the work top, placing kisses along her pulse point of her neck and shoulder as Alex slipped her hands under the jacket he wore and slid it slowly off his back, as things heated up and clothes became discarded on the floor talking would wait until they were less preoccupied. Alex’s body hummed with pleasure as Matt placed wet kisses along her collarbone and slowly with one hand lowered her dress straps down her shoulder and with the other expertly released the zip at the back allowing her dress to fall to floor to give him an excellent view of her full breasts and he licked his lips as he glanced down her body taking in the sight of her pert nipple as it puckered as he blew cool air from his lips and smirking as he did so "I missed desert, mind if i endulge?" Alex moaned and braced herself against the counter as Matt’s mouth descended on her breast licking and nipping her erect nipple pulling wonderful sounds from her throat as she busied herself unbuttoning his shirt and trousers and lowering her tiny hand into his trousers and boxers to cup his hard length as he groaned deep and low pushing his pelvis into her to encourage her to move her hand and grasp his length more firmly. Things were heating up a lot quicker than either of them had expected but neither one of them cared to slow down, enjoying the feelings they were eliciting in each other. Alex’s hand groped harder at his length and Matt hissed as he felt the stirrings of him quickly coming to boiling point at the feel of Alex’s expert hand, “Alex if we don’t slow this down tonight will be over quicker than either of us will be happy with love” Alex hummed and licked her lips as Matt tweeted her nipple sharply and an electric pulse shot straight to her clit, “oh God Matt, I just want you inside me , I did even before we entered the restaurant” Matt chuckled as he slowly pulled Alex’s underwear down her long legs and lifting her and placed her on the counter, spreading her legs and moving in between them slowly started placing wet kisses down her sternum as she laced her fingers through his hair as his lips moved further down across her navel and down to her heated core. Sucking his fingers into his mouth and placing them at Alex’s heated core as he parted her wet folds and gently swept a light touch across her molten core as she threw her head back and moaned ”oh God matt ,yes there please don’t stop”. Matt couldn’t waiting longer as he placed his mouth at her centre sucking her clit into his mouth and slowly inserting two fingers deep inside her, Alex bucked her hips into Matt pulling his head closer to her in encouragement “oh yes, fuck matt” as he set her body alight with desire. Falling to his knees down in front of her and adding a third finger Matt glanced up as Alex rocked her hips against Matt’s fingers pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth as the pleasure sent her to new heights, ”Alex, you are fucking gorgeous love “ Matt looked on in awe as he twisted his fingers inside of her hitting the perfect spot to send Alex careening over the edge into an epic orgasm as she screamed and wreathed over him “Matt, oh god I'm gonna coming!” He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue and mouth devouring her sweet taste and palming his solid erection through his trousers as she slowly came down from her orgasm. “ oh Matt, darling that...” Matt hummed sending a pulse straight through her clit and gently bit down sending her over the edge with a second orgasm. Alex screamed as her body pulsed again “argghh yes” begging Matt to stop as she slowly came down a second time Alex carefully lowered herself from the counter. Pushing Matt against the opposite counter. Alex slowly pulled his trousers and boxers down, releasing his throbbing erection and watching it bounce and twitch, as Alex licked her lips and looked up at Matt silently seeking permission, Matt laced his fingers through Alex’s hair with one hand and with the other stroked his thumb over her plump bottom lip as she darted her tongue out to wet it and sucked his thumb seductively into her mouth making his cock twitch and throb in front of her. Grasping the base and slowly licking down the length of it Alex glanced up to Matt as she placed the tip of his clock in her mouth and slowly started to suck it and guide the rest of it deep into her mouth, slowly repeating the action and sucking harder each time and squeezing the base as she went. Matts eyes rolled into the back of his head as he did his best not to thrust his hips forward as his legs nearly gave out at the sensations flowing through him. Alex started a quick rhythm as she relaxed her throat and took Matt deeper than she had dared to take anyone, stroking her hands round his hips and squeezing his bum as she continued to suck his cock humming her enjoyment as the sounds sent him closer and closer to shooting his cum down her throat. Matt slowly pulled Alex’s head back groaning at the loss as Alex glanced up with a worried look “Did I do something wrong?” Matt stroked her face and swiped a thumb across her swollen lips as he grasped his cock in his hand “Alex love, nothing you do is wrong, and although I would love to watch you suck my cock and watch you as you swallow it down that sweet hot throat of yours, I’d much rather bury myself deep inside you and feel my cum pulse inside your tight hot body”. Removing his trousers and boxers completely and lifting Alex and bracing her legs around his waist trapping his erection between them he growled as he sucked on her neck “Bedroom love, before I explode right here” Alex kissed him desperately as she pointed towards the stairs “second door on the right “ and Matt carried Alex upstairs stopping halfway to push her into the wall and press deliciously against her making his cock throb with need. Placing Alex down on the bed and moving over her as he slowly spread her legs, and placing his mouth on her wet heat, Matt stroked his cock as he readied Alex for what he hoped would be reminiscent of the mind blowing sex they had had the first night. Lowering himself over her and sliding in to her warm heat Matt let out a low growl “God Alex you feel so fucking amazing love” Alex was aglow with the sensations of Matt’s cock filling her and as she ground her hips into him to encourage him to move Matt started up a fast pace knowing that this tome at least it would take no time at all for her body to milk him dry as Alex’s core started to pull at his cock and he drove his cock deeper in as his pulse raced and Matt started to feel the tell tale signs of his release rushing through his body , pulling Alex’s leg further over his hip and driving deeper into her rocking their bodies together they both keened as they cried out with the power of their joined orgasm, Matt passionately kissing Alex as their bodies slowly came down from the mind blowing fireworks they had set off in each other. Carefully rolling over to place soft kisses along her chest and neck Matt pulled Alex closer and hummed in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her and they both slipped into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this part but let me know what you think.


	14. Diving in Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking the morning after their first date, Matt can't believe he actually gets to keep Alex in his arms but will it be a good morning as Alex decides she has to let Matt know everything.
> 
> Alex has to be brave and take the chance that Matt isn't going to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but wanted to get the first morning after the date out the way so I can work out what happens next....
> 
> Happy or sad?

  
Matt woke first the next morning, opening his eyes to the beautiful sight of Alex with her head resting in the crook of his arm and a sleepy smile on her face and couldn’t resist placing a gentle kiss to her forehead as he turned slowly on his side and pulled her closer to him, stroking his fingers along the length of her back. Alex hummed as she felt Matt’s hand slide down her back and as it slowly edged closer and closer to her hips and around to the front of her stomach she started to wriggle. Matt chuckled deep in his throat as he started to tickle Alex and she squirmed and squealed trying to pull away and catch her breath. “ Someone is ticklish” Matt laughed as Alex pulled a pillow from her side of the bed in a vain attempt to protect herself from Matt’s tickle assault. “Matt! Please stop!...” Alex gasped as she threw the pillow at him and he dodged out the way narrowly missing the pillow hitting his face. Alex laid on the bed in all her naked glory and watched as the smile on Matt’s face grew wider and his eyes took on a darker shade as he slowly prowled up the bed with a look of hunger...”Alex love, do you have any idea what your body does to me?” he growled deeply. Alex blushed as she licked her lips and swept her eyes along his body, mirroring the heated stare “oh I have a good idea sweetie “ she purred as she run her hand along his torso and watched as his lower body sprang to life. Smirking and swaying her hips hypnotically Alex walked from the bed to door and as she turned the corner and crooked her finger said “coffee first”. Matt flopped to the bed with a groan “Tease....utter tease. No fair Alex!” as he heard her laughter float down the hallway. Pulling on his boxers and running a hand through his tussled hair Matt followed Alex to the kitchen.  
  
🎵 💞 ‘ I won’t say I’m in love ‘ 💞🎵  
  
Breakfast consisted of coffee with a helping of healthy nips and kisses as they fed each other warmed bagels. Alex felt drunk on the happiness she felt and pinched Matt on the bum. “what was that for?” Matt spluttered trying not to choke on his coffee. Alex shrugged her shoulders as she giggled “Had to check I wasn’t dreaming” Matt rolled his eyes and chuckled “ pretty sure you pinch yourself love “. He said as he wrapped his arms around her and groped her backside for good measure. Alex wrapped her arms around Matt’s shoulders pulling him closer to her “mmmm I could get used to this” she said as she placed peppered kisses along his neck and chest. Matt gently placed his fingers into Alex’s hair as he raised her head to look into her eyes “Alex I know this is all new and happening so quick but I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere” she said as he took her hands in his and placed them against his heart. “feel that?” he said looking deep into her eyes. Alex took a deep breathe as she felt his heart pounding in his chest “That is how you make me feel every time I see you, smell you, touch you. Alex you have turned my life upside down and back to front love “ he sighed. Alex felt tears springing to her eyes at the depth of emotion Matt showed her. Could this work? Would Matt feel the same way if he knew she was carrying his child or would he run for the hills? Alex sighed deeply “Matt we need to talk” she said as she took his hand and led him into the living room and pulled him onto the couch and desperately tried to keep the unshed tears from falling.  
  
Matt felt his stomach turn as he saw the look and heard the change in Alex’s tone. “Is this where you tell me you’ve changed your mind Alex?” Matt took a firmer hold on Alex’s hands as he tried to look in her eyes with as little hurt showing as he could muster. Alex shook her head but struggled to give eye contact. “Matt I need you to know something before we go any further because I don’t want to start a relationship only to have you walk away after I’ve told you what you deserve to know. Alex took a deep breath and finally found the courage to look Matt face to face “ ok, but nothing you can say can change my mind how I feel about you Alex” Alex shook her head “Matt, I’m Pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp.....what will Matt think?
> 
> Is he the daddy?  
> Is Jake going to make a play for Alex? 
> 
> Are you still hooked?


	15. Morning sickness, shopping aisles and shockwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Matt who the daddy is and after the shock settles in just like a contraction another one follows quickly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a while to update ...Real life and 4 kids with chicken pox as well as me makes for little time for writing.
> 
> I hope this lets me off the hook

  
Matt sat stunned with Alex’s words running round and round in his head “pregnant? “ Alex looked closely at Matt to try and judge his reaction. Well he hadn’t got up and walked out of the door, so there was some hope she thought to herself. Stroking Matt’s hand and waiting patiently to see if there would be any further reply from him, Alex bit her lips nervously. Matt stood slowly releasing Alex’s hand as he drew his hand roughly through his hair. “I’m happy for you and Jake” Matt said as he tried desperately to hold his emotions in check. Why hadn’t Alex told him before they slept together last night? He didn’t think she was that cruel to lead him on. Matt shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly realising he was stood in her living room in only his boxers. Alex started to panic at the look of uneasiness on Matt’s face. “Matt, you don’t understand” Alex said as she rose from the couch and took a tentative step towards Matt. “This has nothing to do with Jake at all”.  
  
Matt shot a shocked look straight at Alex “How can you say that Alex?”. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she tried hard not to lose her temper. “I think I would know who the father of my baby is Matt “. Alex threw a hand over her mouth as she made a run for the bathroom, Matt stood shocked and confused for a moment as he watched Alex disappear round the corner, then it dawned on him, morning sickness had kicked in. As Alex fixed herself in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, willing the morning sickness to go away and hoping it wouldn’t get any worse she hoped that Matt would click that morning sickness kicked in at the start of pregnancy and if Jake had been the father she would have been feeling sick while she was at the motel. Matt had used this time to go get dressed in the bedroom so when Alex returned to the living room her heart sank to see that Matt was no longer there. “So much for not going anywhere” she sighed as she sank onto the couch with a heavy feeling in her heart and a dull ache in her belly.  
  
Matt had wanted to dress quickly so he could run to the store and pick up some crackers and bitter lemon, remembering from when his sister Laura had been pregnant and the morning sickness had been really bad, she had not been without these two things. As Matt came downstairs and leaned against the living room door he had witnessed Alex’s remark and thought to himself that what this gorgeous woman needs and deserves is to be pampered and worshipped, not questioned. “I’m not Jake love, and I have no intention of running off any time soon apart from to the store”. Alex blushed a deep crimson as she jumped realising that Matt had in fact just been upstairs and not straight out the door the first chance he got. “Matt I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to judge, I just thought...” Matt smiled and wondered into the room to kneel in front of Alex “you thought I had taken the easy road”. Matt kissed the top of Alex’s head as he traced the outline of her face with his hands. “I’m actually about to ease that morning sickness of yours with a trip to the shop, care to join me beautiful?”. Alex allowed a smile to play on her lips as she took hold of Matt’s hand grabbing her keys off the table as they set of to the local store.  
  
Strolling up and down the isles they talked about the different things they were looking forward to now that Matt had convinced Alex that he was going to be taking a full-time part in her and the baby’s life. “Has the doctor started you on the prenatal tablets yet?” Matt said as they perused the baby aisle checking out the baby products and vitamins. Alex stared at Matt with a raised eyebrow “How do you know so much about pregnancy?” Matt blushed slightly as he shifted from one foot to the other combing his hand through his hair “Well my sister Laura has a couple of kids and I read up on stuff” How had she managed to find such a wonderful man she thought, so different from Jake. As they walked around the corner of the aisle Alex stopped dead in her tracks, standing not 5 ft. away was no other than Jake. Matt looked at Alex in a panic “what’s wrong love? You look like you’ve seen a ghost”  
  
Matt hadn’t seen Jake at all and for that Alex was glad because the last thing she needed was world war three in the middle of a store. “it’s nothing darling, just thought I recognised someone, let’s finish getting those bits we needed, I could kill for a cup of tea and a dry biscuit”. Matt took Alex’s hand and they made their way back the way they came to the biscuit aisle as Alex slowly let her heartbeat return to normal. Alex prayed they could get the last bits that they needed without bumping into Jake, especially since the contents of her basket screamed pregnant woman, she wasn’t ready for anyone to know yet apart from her and Matt and she was determined to keep it that way.

Walking along the aisle searching for the best ginger biscuits they could find Matt clumsily knocked the stack of hobnobs from the shelf, grabbing frantically as they rolled closer to the opposite side of the aisle, Matt knocked into a woman reaching for stock on the top shelf and sent that pile scattering too. “im so so sorry!” Matt exclaimed as the woman spun round “Watch what you’re doing jerk!” Matt bulked as he came face to face with none other than Daisy.  
  
Jake hadn’t lost any time after finishing with Alex, the night that he left he had headed straight for the pub to celebrate. Picking up the first person that paid him attention he soon had the woman curled up into his lap as he whispered tacky pick up lines “Did it hurt, when you fell down from heaven?” as the woman bantered back her own drunken reply “your hand looks heavy, here let me hold it for you “ as she placed his palm directly over her breast. Jake pressed a sloppy kiss to the woman’s neck as he mumbled “is your name Google, because you’ve got everything I’m searching for!” The woman laughed hysterically as she gulped down the drink on the table “I’m Daisy, tell me your name so I know what to scream tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say....I'm so so sorry for the cheesy lines...not mine honest I googled.lol
> 
> How do you like it?  
> Anything I could improve on? Were your guesses right on who the daddy was?
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome...good or bad I'm brave lol


	16. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Matt and Alex get over the shock of bumping into their ex's bigger problems seem to be coming their way, are they ready to ride the waves and fight for what they both hold dear?
> 
> Whose the daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter hope you like it

Daisy gasped as she looked straight into matts eyes, “Matt! What are you doing here?” staring past Matt and eyeing Alex suspiciously Daisy narrows her eyes and finishes with a hiss “I didn’t know it was take your granny shopping day” Alex stood red faced and fuming inwardly…who did this trollop think she was? No wonder matt had finished with her if this was how she spoke to him and about people in general. Matt stood in front of Alex protectively. He didn’t trust Daisy one bit in the mood she was in and with her outburst he couldn’t be sure if she was drunk or just bitter. “Daisy bitterness doesn’t become you, I’m sorry I bumped into you. Matt placed a protective arm around Alex and steered her out of the aisle.  
  
  
As they headed to the checkout it seemed fate was playing its cruel game as Jake was unloading his trolley in the checkout that Matt chose to head for and before Alex could change their direction Matt started to lower their basket contents onto the conveyer belt.  
  
Jake took a double take as he loaded the last of his items onto the conveyer belt and placed a divider for the next customer. “Alex?” Jake looked past Matt as he spotted Alex trying to hide herself behind Matt and busy herself with the contents of her purse. Luckily the conveyer started moving and Jake had no option but to busy himself with sorting his shopping. Matt nodded at Jake politely and turned to talk to Alex as the shopping was slowing being sorted. Talking in low tones Matt asked Alex who her friend was. “not exactly a friend sweetie, that would be Jake my ex” Alex slid her hand into Matts and looking imploringly up at him whispered “please don’t make a scene, the quicker we can get out of here the better”. Matt squeezed Alex’s hand as an affirmative and busied himself pecking a kiss to her cheek and readying his wallet to pay for the shopping.  
  
Jake packed his shopping away and pulled his trolley to the end of the checkout by the bench and sat with a scowl on his face. It was pretty obvious that this Tall lanky git was Alex’s new bit of arse and she certainly didn’t waste anytime getting back on the horse. Jake sat a seethed as he watched Matt and Alex work as a team packing away the shopping they had bought. As Alex past Matt a couple of boxes Jake bulked as he managed to get a clear view of one of them….” what the Hell?” the words fell out of Jakes mouth before he could stop them. 3 boxes of pregnancy vitamins meant Alex was pregnant and she hadnt told him. Alex looked over in Jakes direction and cringed as she realised what the outburst had been about. This was the last thing she needed. Speaking quietly to Matt “Lets get the hell out of here before he starts something sweetie, I’m not in the mood for any of his shit today”. Matt paid for the shopping and wrapped his arm around Alex comfortingly “Don’t worry love “walking past Jake Matt gave a quick nod and led Alex to the doors and their car.  
  
Jake grabbed his trolley and begun walking after them determined to find out exactly what was going on. Boxes of pregnancy vitamins obviously meant that Alex was expecting…” I’m going to be a dad?” Jake muttered to himself. Why did that give him a good feeling? Had he made a mistake breaking up with Alex? Either way he was sure as hell not going to let that beanpole bring up his kid

  
As Matt and Alex were loading their shopping into the car Alex heard her name shouted from the doors of the store. “Alex! Wait!”. Jake made a run for the car as Alex opened the car passenger door to get in. “Don't you date walk away from me Alex!” Jake growled as he puffed his chest out to be more threatening. Matt couldn’t believe this bloke, did he have no dignity or self control to not make a scene in a public place?. Matt walked round to Alex’s side car as Jake approached and placing a palm out to halt Jake in his approach replied “Jake is it?” moving a step closer to block his way to Alex so she didn’t feel as threatened by Jake, “Listen ok, now isn’t the best time to have a conversation, how about you wait until Alex feels up to it eh?”. Jake scowled at Matt and pointed a finger at his chest threateningly, “Listen beanpole, this is between me and her, and I'll talk to her anytime I damn well please, now get out of my way or else” Jake tried to shove Matt out of the way but with Matt having at least a foot in height on him he didn’t stand a chance. Peering round Matt to speak to Alex Jake growled “we're not done by a long shot Alex.”.  
  
As Jake skulked away typing away on his mobile Alex sighed in relief as Matt walked round the car and sat in the driver's seat “Thank you for not retaliating sweetie” Alex said as they both buckled their seats and prepared to get home. Matt chuckled as he grabbed Alex’s hand and placed a chaste kiss to the back of it. “ I don’t like public displays of idiocy love, not what you need just now and you are more important to me.” Matt made a mental note as they drove out the car park of what Jake looked like and swore to himself that he would keep Alex and his unborn child safe from the arrogant prick. Not 10 minutes later though as they turned the corner into Alex’s driveway her mobile received a text message from none other than Jake ‘Get yourself a decent solicitor because I won’t have that beanpole anywhere near my kid Alex ‘ Alex shook her head and shoved her phone back in her bag and retrieved her keys, what made Jake think that the baby could possibly be his? Some men just didn’t have clue about pregnancy and how the female body works, she made a mental note to make a appointment with a solicitor anyway. Matt glanced anxiously at Alex as they walked up to the door, could Jake be the daddy and Alex just doesn’t want to say? No he had to stop doubting and in any case the dates matched. Matt couldn’t let Jake come between their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How rough are the seas gonna get?


	17. Scans and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pregnancy progresses Matt and Alex make plans for shopping trips and Matt starts to plan a few surprises for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter filler guys, I'm struggling with the story a little just now so updates are going to be short and sweet,
> 
> Could really do with some of you letting me know what you think good or bad I don't mind.  
> What do you want to see happen?

  
  


As the weeks past Alex started to relax into pregnancy, hearing no more from Jake and his threat of solicitors, things seemed to run along nicely. Matt had moved in and as the antenatal appointments came around and blood tests and examinations all came back clear the only thing they had to worry about was their 12 week scan. Alex had started to show and was really starting to believe that she was pregnant now. As she dressed ready for the appointment in comfy yoga pants and a baggy t shirt, that she constantly pulled at, Matt chuckled to himself as he lay on top of the bed watching Alex turn this way and that as she looked at herself in the mirror.” I feel like a rhinoceros” Matt who had been quietly checking her out, sipping the first cup of coffee of the morning in weeks due to Alex not being able to stand the smell of it, snorted loudly and proceeded to choke as the coffee flew out of his mouth and over the bed. “oh God love,!” Matt choked wiping the coffee from his face and pulling his t shirt off to dry the bed as best he could. “how many times do I have to tell you, you look amazing!” he said as he crawled off the bed and stalked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her gently towards the bed. “Matt! “ Alex squealed as he pulled her top up and kissed her stomach. “ok, I'll stop saying it, but I hardly fit in to my clothes anymore” Matt kissed her nose as he gently took Alex’s hands and pulled her up off the bed “Then after the appointment we are going shopping for clothes!” Alex gave Matt a pout “I dread to think what size I’m in now”. As they grabbed the last bits they needed and Alex grabbed her maternity notes from the table next to the front door, easier to remember with the way her memory had been lately...was pregnancy brain a real thing?, and headed out the door.  
  
  
Matt couldn’t control the nervousness he felt as they sat in the waiting room 20 minutes later, jiggling the car keys in his hands as he sat, Alex placed her hand over Matt’s and stroked it slowly “Anybody would think you are nervous sweetie” Matt couldn’t believe how calm Alex looked. Pregnancy looked great on her and his heart swelled with the thought that they had made a little person together and what a wonder Alex and her body was to be able to grow and nurture the baby for 9 months and give birth. Looking at Alex with so much love he felt fit to burst Matt placed a palm on Alex’s cheek and with tears in his eyes whispered “Have I told you how much I love you? How much it means that you have chosen to have this wonderful miracle with me Alex?” As she stared into Matt’s eyes Alex couldn’t help the sob that bubbled up in her throat, and as she placed her hand over Matt’s. Alex knew that Matt was going to make the most wonderful daddy to their little miracle.  
  
They both jumped as Alex’s name was called out and they laughed and stood ready to see their baby for the first time. Matt helped Alex lay on the bed as she gingerly lowered her yoga pants to allow for the gel to be placed on her stomach. Matt had done his homework lately and over the last week had proudly sat each night reading aloud from a pregnancy guide about the different scans and their meanings and what to expect. Alex had chuckled and gently teased him one night saying that he took his job as Doctor above and beyond the call of duty sometimes but she felt so in awe of how he went out of his way to put her at ease through her early week niggles and worries..Laying on the bed the monitor beeped into action as the sonographer smiled and pointed to the screen “Here we go, just some quick measurements and we'll then be able to let you have a listen and look at baby” as the sonographer passed the wand over Alex’s stomach Matt gasped as baby came up on screen “Lor loved this part of her pregnancy “ squeezing Alex’s hand and placing a kiss on the back of it, Matt gulped audibly as he tried desperately not to let the tears that were welling up fall down his cheeks. “Oh Alex! Look at that, it’s the best feeling I think I have ever had love” Alex chuckled as she too looked at the screen and watched as a tiny bundle twitched and moved in front of them. It was true what they said, seeing your baby on screen for the first time really sent the message home, this is real and you are now responsible for a tiny life inside of you.  
  
As the sonographer looked on quietly it was nice to see couples so in love and excited about the future of the little person they had made together. Coughing gently to alert them both that she was ready to talk but reluctant to break up the moment between them. “So, here is baby’s head, arms and legs and heart” as she pressed a button to make the heartbeat sound Matt gasped “oh wow, Hello kiddo!” stroking Alex’s hand Matt felt like the luckiest man alive. The scan went well and after receiving a picture and making a date for the next scan Alex and Matt left the office on a high. “ok Mumma, shopping time!” Matt curled his arm around Alex’s waist as he led her back to the car. As they made their way to the town centre Alex chuckled as her belly made itself known with a loud growl “I think little one says it lunch time first” rubbing her belly and grabbing her bag for the breakfast bar snack she had started to keep in her bag for moments like this. Matt chuckled as he made a mental note to grab more healthy snacks for Alex on their next food shopping trip.  
  
Grabbing a light lunch and taking time to relax, they enjoyed the quiet walk along the bay as they walked and talked about the scan they had just had and how amazing it was. Checking the time and noting that it was starting to get late Matt made a bee line for the retail centre “Come on love, no more putting it off lets go kit this bump out with some quality comfy clothes” grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling her gently along to the closest clothes shop. Alex groaned as they approached Mothercare “Matt, No!” she groaned as he chuckled and headed straight for the t shirt aisle. “What? Lor loved it when I took her clothes shopping, just because your pregnant doesn’t mean frumpy dresses and pregnancy pants you know” as he handed her a t shirt in baby blue with the words “Future Timelord regeneration in progress. “ in a circle around a Tardis. Matt laughed as Alex rolled her eyes at him. “Your job gets everywhere” she mused. As they moved around the store and Matt picked out different outfits for Alex, the fun part was the lingerie. Who said you couldn’t be sexy and pregnant anyway? Alex blushed as she pulled Matt away from the underwear. “There is no way I’m wearing that!” she blushed as she put the lace nightie back on the rack that would barely cover her backside. Matt chuckled as he headed to the baby section and browsed the baby clothes “Too soon?” he gave Alex a hopeful look and puppy dog eyes. “Too soon yes, let’s leave it a few more months sweetie”. As Matt shrugged his shoulders and linked their hands together he mentally made a note to purchase some bits online as a surprise for Alex later down the line, he headed for the checkout to pay for their goods. “I’m looking forward to our next stop “ Matt waggled his eyebrows as he gave a cheeky pinched to Alex’s rear. “Matthew!” Alex gasped as she swatted his arm “What are you planning in that dirty mind of yours?” she whispered seductively in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on kudos and love to hear what you think about the fic. 
> 
> Comments help motivate me and I don't mind adding some of your suggestions to the fic. 
> 
> I will gladly add you to the chapter notes so people know who helped and at what part.


	18. Good while it lasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day had started so well but like most things in life something comes along to spoil it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much teasing can Matt handle and how many shocks can Alex take.

  
  
As they headed out the doors Alex gave a little chuckle as she spotted the shop that was directly opposite Mothercare. “oh you have got to be kidding Matthew!” she said as she shocked her head from side to side. “You have got two hopes of getting me into that shop in my current condition, Bob Hope and no hope!” Matt let out a deep chuckle “Oh learn to live a little love “ he said as his fingers slid slowly over her Palm and wrist at her most sensitive point. Alex wouldn’t let on to Matt, but she had noticed her sex drive had increased since falling pregnant and just the touch of his hand had her wanting to ravish him in the middle of the walkway. The idea of dressing up for him sent heat shooting to her core but what would people think of them walking into the store together? “Matt “ she whispered into his ear, “couldn’t we just order online instead? What are people going to think if we walk in there together?” Matt stopped in his tracks, turned, placed his hands either side of Alex’s face and pulled her in for the hottest kiss they had shared, well since that morning, stroking his tongue along her lips to gain entry and humming contently when Alex opened to him. Just as Alex got into the kiss, Matt pulled away and she groaned at the loss. Looking up at Matt with a pout Alex frowned in confusion and grumbled sulkily “Bloody tease!” Matt chuckled as he bopped her nose gently “Most men seeing me do that to you wished they were me, most women who saw that wished they were you!” Alex looked at Matt in confusion “What is that supposed to mean sweetie?” Matt stroked Alex’s cheek lovingly, “it means love that most women wish they looked as beautiful as you, you are glowing, radiant and God damn sexy as hell! “ Matt groaned as he bit his bottom lip eyeing Alex up like a chocolate sundae he’d love to devour. To lighten the electricity that had sparked between them Matt joked lightly “Most men wish they were me because, well look at me, I’m hot!” Alex giggled “ok, one outfit but that’s all and quickly” Matt pulled Alex through the doors “ quickly? Yes Ma’am, wouldn’t want people to notice the present I already have for you” matt said as he tried to discreetly hide the hard on in his pants. God what that woman does to me! Matt thought.  
  
Satin, lace, silk all lined the shop walls and as Alex walked around the store picking up items and putting them back with a sigh “Matt, this is hopeless, none of this could possibly fit me or look sexy on me” Matt stood open mouthed as Alex held a red silky baby doll negligee against her body. “Era, Alex love, unless you want to give the other men in this shop the same problem I have right now... please put that back on the shelf” Alex turned to stare at Matt in confusion then blushed as red as the negligee when she noticed the more than prominent bulge in his trousers. Walking past him and stroking her hand across his backside she purred “need a little help there sweetie?” as she took the item of clothing to the til to make a purchase. Growling deep in his throat and following close behind Matt replied “now whose a bloody tease!”.  
  
The ride home took hardly any time at all, thanks to the continual teasing of Alex as she proceeded to pull the contents of the Ann Summers purchases out of the bag on the drive home. Silk baby doll negligee, pack of flavoured sensual condoms, chocolate body paint. Matt had never growled so much from frustration in his life “Alex! For the love of God please put that stuff away in the bag before I give the inside of the car a new colour” Alex chuckled wickedly as she passed a light finger down Matt’s arm as they got closer to the flat. “Is it possible for you to come without me even touching you sweetie?” Matt’s face took on a deep red colour as he squirmed in his seat, pulling over to the side of the road and halting to a stop. Sitting in the seat and taking deep breaths to calm himself. Alex felt terrible and hesitantly placed a hand on Matt’s leg. “I'm so sorry sweetie, I was only playing, I didn’t mean to...” Matt looked into Alex’s eyes with a deep filled lust that she had never seen before and it stopped her mid sentence. Heart thumping and not knowing what to do for the best Alex removed her hand and sat waiting patiently for Matt to speak. “Alex, you have to understand and I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but you drive me and my body so crazy that just the look of you sometimes could have me exploding”. Rearranging himself in his seat to a more comfortable position Matt restarted the engine “Lets get home before we get a ticket for indecent public exposure”. Both finally giving in to the funny side of the moment they both laughed and continued on their journey both excited to get home and explore the contents of their shopping trip.  
  
Little did they know what was waiting for them on their return, as they opened the door to Alex’s house and found a foreboding Brown letter sitting on the mat from Gillan and Sons the local high street solicitor. Alex’s heart plummeted as she slowly opened the envelope and started to read the contents.

Dear Miss kingston

We have been requested by our client Mr Jake Darvill to start proceedings on a paternity test to clarify whether he is the biological father of the child you are carrying. We therefore advise that you seek legal representation to start these proceedings.

Kindest Regards

V. Astra   
Family law specialist.

Alex walked slowly to the couch and sat with a defeated look on her face. “I knew it was too good to be true”, she said in a low voice as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. Matt wasted no time in racing to her side “Alex love, we half expected it, and I know you have nothing to worry about “. Matt quickly encircled Alex in a bear hug as he brushed the tears away from her face and held her close. “Don’t let Jake push your buttons, our baby isn’t going anywhere and we will prove without a doubt that Jake has no biological connection to this baby” he said as he rubbed Alex’s belly gently and placed a kiss on it for good measure, “mummy and daddy will keep you safe puppet, don’t you worry”. As the tears fell in a steady stream and Alex held on to Matt as the shock from the news and the busy shopping trip took its toll on her and she fell asleep nestled to Matt’s chest and the soothing hand of Matt on her belly .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take long for Jake to crawl out of the woodwork did it? 
> 
> We are about to see just how strong our two love birds are and how determined Jake is to throw a spanner or two in the works.


	19. Raging Hormones and Naughty seduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts to notice changes with her hormones and body and has a little fun teasing Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to help my writers block.. Will update properly in next couple of days

As Alex lay sleeping across Matt’s chest and his hand gently stroked her belly, he made appointments at solicitors to get this nonsense with Jake sorted once and for all, the last thing Alex needed was the stress of legal proceedings and a full out war with Jake. Things with Jake had ended before he and Alex had meet and she had said she hadn’t slept with him since a month before she met Matt. Surely there was no chance…it wasn’t humanly possible. Jake was doing this purely out of spite and Matt was going to make damn sure this was sorted as soon as possible.  
  
Alex woke an hour later to soft music and dim lighting and the heavenly smell of something cooking in the kitchen, the table was set for two and a bottle of shoer Grape chilling in an ice bucket. Alex gave a chuckle as she glanced into the kitchen to see Matt standing over the hob with an apron around his waist and softly humming to the music playing. “What’s the occasion?” Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Matt’s waist and placed a gentle kiss on his back as she inhaled his freshly showered scent and aftershave. “can’t I spoil my girlfriend without there being an alteria motive?” Matt said as he turned to place a slow kiss along her neck. As Matt’s lips slowly worked their way down Alex’s neck, she let out a moan of pleasure. Pulling away slowly Matt groaned “I need to keep stirring this sauce before it boils over like your sex drive” he chuckled. Alex blushed deep red “Oh my god, what have you done to me?” she groaned as she tried to calm the heat that was rising rapidly through her body. “is this normal for a pregnant woman? All I want to do is rip your clothes off and take you on the kitchen floor, “its maddening!!”. Matt couldn’t help the roar of laughter that left him the moment the words left Alex’s mouth. “I’m flattered sweetheart, it’s the hormones on overload “ he chuckled even as he pressed up close to her and let her feel what her words were doing to him, Matt pulled away reluctantly “dinner first then desert” he said as he roved his eyes over Alex’s body letting her know exactly what he wanted for desert.  
Gently leading Alex to the table, he seated her and placed a bread bun in front of her “Concentrate your seduction on this for a while” he chuckled as he walked back into the kitchen to plate up the food and serve dinner. Alex didn’t realise just how hungry she was as she quickly polished off the bun and helped herself to the grapes that were on offer instead giggling to herself as she planned more seduction for Matt. Higher hormone levels and sex drive could be fun she thought as she picked up a piece of ice from the bucket as Matt walked in with two plates of food, eyes going wide at the sight in front of him. Alex sat on the chair with a piece of ice between her fingers slowly drawing it across her lips and tongue as the ice melted and ran down her jaw and trickled down her throat as she raised her head and Matt followed the droplet of water as it disappeared down between her now buxom breasts. Shaking his head as he placed the plates on the table and leaned over the top of Alex “I know what you are trying to do sweetheart and my willpower is a lot stronger than yours just now” Alex bit her bottom lip as Matt sat opposite her and lowered the napkin to his lap, trying desperately not to wince as his hand grazed his groin and a bolt of electric shot through it as his eyes stayed focused on Alex’s plump lips. “minx, that’s what you are” Matt said.” I’m sorry sweetie” Alex said in a husky tone as she ran her fingers over Matt’s hand. Both burst into fits of giggles as they stopped teasing each other and started to enjoy the delicious meal Matt had served for them.   
  
As they settled into quiet eating Alex thought about Matt’s comment about hormones. Most women of Alex’s age had had at least a few kids and read plenty of magazines on women’s health and pregnancy but Alex being in no position to get pregnant had refused to read any articles on pregnancy and the changes in the body. She wasn’t completely dumb, but it did seem confusing how much her hormones had changed along with her body. Matt watched as Alex settled deep in thought, what was running through her mind? Had he hurt her feelings when he had mentioned her hormones on overload? Matt loved the fact that Alex couldn’t get enough of him and looked forward to the coming weeks as her body changed and bloomed with the growing baby. “penny for them” Matt said as he watched Alex shake herself out of her daydream. “I was just thinking about what you said about hormone overload, its not just my sex drive that will be changing is it?” Matt watched as Alex’s face took on a worried look. “how is it you know so much about pregnancy hormones and changing body during pregnancy?” Alex said with a raised eyebrow. “Matt…? Have you had other children?” she asked with a worried frown on her face as she started to get a heavy feeling in her chest. Could Matt have someone out there that would need him more than her? Matt covered Alex’s hand with his own and stroked her hand slowly, “Alex love, you can put those worry lines away, I have no children apart from this beautiful soul growing inside you and to quell your worry I happen to enjoy googling things and when my sister Laura was pregnant I took great brotherly joy in tormenting her about the ups and downs of pregnancy”. Alex felt a weight lift off her chest as those words settled in her head. “So, you can tell me what I have to look forward to and what I need to look out for?” Alex looked a little sceptical. “After we finish dinner, I’ll enjoy mapping out exactly what you can look forward to”. Matt said as he waggled his eyebrows at Alex and tucked into his dinner with gusto. “and you say my hormones are on overload? “. Alex chuckled. 

Although both had been eager to tease each other the evening was spent googling different points of pregnancy and what to look out for and what to expect and before they knew it the time a flew away , yawning loudly Alex stretched her lean body and made to lay down on the couch, as Matt gently lifted her into his arms and carried her off to bed. “I think we are both a little too tired to follow through on our teasing from dinner, but it is something I plan on looking forward to doing”. Alex tucked her head under Matts chin as a single tear travelled down her cheek and a sob broke out, why was she crying? She knew what Matt said made sense, but she couldn’t help the tears that started to fall and the disappointed that laid heavy on her heart at not being able to be close to Matt like they both wanted too. “Alex Sweetheart? Don’t worry, its completely normal you know.” Alex looked up at Matt “what do you mean?” Matt smiled as he placed her gently on their bed and slowly started to undress her, stroking her cheek and hair as wiped the tears from her eyes. “The tears and crying are just your body’s way of releasing the pent up emotions you can’t release in the way you want to” Alex smiled weakly as she covered herself and settled down into bed “How did I get so lucky to have such a caring, loving, considerate man like you in my life?” she said as she stroked Matt’s cheek and placed a loving kiss on his lips. “I’m the lucky one love, now sleep, tomorrow is another day and I promise it will be one to look forward too.” Laying next to Alex and closing his eyes Matt knew that the next couple of weeks were certainly going to take its toll on them so he made a mental note that tomorrow would be a day purely pleasing Alex in any way she wanted. She was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was ok


	20. Black Knight, White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake stoopes to his lowest levels to cause Alex as much grief as he can but what happens when a white knight comes knocking and confronts him. Jake didn't bet on Matt being a white Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found my creative step again and am now looking forward to some regular updates for you all.

Jake sat in his flat seething with anger, the solicitor he had hired had warned him that DNA testing would only be possible after birth and until then it would just be formality paperwork that would be proceeded with until such time that samples could be taken. Jake had wanted to push Alex’s buttons but the only thing he had managed to do was inconvenience her and her new toy boy. The solicitor had asked Jake what he wanted the end result to be in the proceedings not fully knowing all the information that Jake was in fact infertile and the only thing he was looking to get was Alex emotionally unstable. Why should Alex get her happy ever after when from no fault of his own he was destined to bring up someone else’s kid if he wanted a family. Jake had told the solicitor that he just wanted what was best for the child and felt that Alex was emotionally and mentally unstable and unable to provide a stable living environment for the baby. Jake wasn’t naïve, he knew that he didn’t stand a chance in court once it was proven that he had no connection to the child, so he would have to come up with a different way of getting to Alex.  
  
There was a lot about Jake that Alex didn’t have a clue about and one of those things was Jake’s very shady past and his dealings with forging documents and evading getting caught. Sitting at his laptop he opened up his zipped files on counterfeit and forgery documentation, there was no limit to the level he would stoop to cause Alex grief and he had a buzz of excitement in knowing that what he was about to do would at least give him some time to formulate his next devious plan. What it was he didn’t know but he knew it would be devious and downright vindictive. All things he prided himself on being just lately.  
  
He had softened too much in his time with Alex and now was just as good as any other time for his Hyde to come out and play. Grabbing the scanner from the cupboard under the stairs and a stack of paper Jake set to work scanning and copying the solicitor headed paper so he had plenty to use. All he had to do now was think of his wording and what it was going to consist of. Making a quick draft, Jake sent the letter through to one of his friends that he had been drinking with lately to double check that he had not missed anything. With the people he drank with just lately he could set up his own support group of “Layabouts Unite” without very much effort at all. Turning his computer off and fixing himself a sandwich and can of beer, he sat down in front of the tv to catch the last part of the football match he had been following and waited for the ping on his phone to let him know his pal had responded and give the go ahead.  
10 minutes later he jumped when the front door went, not expecting anyone he moved the paperwork to the desk drawer and locked it securely.  
  
Dragging his butt from the couch he reluctantly opened the door and instantly regretted it as he came face to face with Alex’s new bloke…6 ft tall and with more muscle then he could ever hope to achieve to get. “What the hell are you doing here!” Jake puffed his chest out as much as he could but deflated when he noticed that Matt was not fazed by him at all, if anything he was trying desperately not to laugh at the poor excuse of a man in front of him.

  
Matt pushed past Jake with little effort and marched into the living room “Thought we should finally meet and have a little chat man to man” Matt threw over his shoulder as Jake slammed the front door and headed to the front room flustered and a little out of breath. This had not been in his plan and Jake knew he didn’t stand a chance if Matt wanted to go a round with him, Matt being taller and stronger and easily have 6 or more years youth on his side. “Look I’m not looking for trouble but if you want it, I can bring it” Jake said trying to stand his ground. Matt had wanted to take this opportunity to size Jake up properly, looking at the man in front of him Matt didn’t have to worry as much as he first thought. “I’m not looking for a fight mate, I just want you to tell me why you think after a full month of no sexual relationship with Alex you feel that you could be the father of her child” Matt stood watching Jake as beads of sweat started breaking out along his forehead and his eyes started darting from left to right as Jake tried desperately to think of something to say. Had Matt known Alex while they had been together and knew more about their relationship then Jake realized? Alex certainly hadn’t mentioned any new friends and Jake had kept a tight lead on Alex when they were together so that he had all the control in the relationship. “That’s between me, Alex and the solicitors to discuss and I don’t owe you any explanations ‘Mate!’” Jake desperately needed to gain the upper hand in this situation and being the lower human being could only think of the lowest things to accuse Alex of. “You’re not the first one she has fooled around with you know, and I bet you won’t be the last” as the last word left Jake’s mouth Matt wasted no time in letting his fist make full contact with Jake’s nose. “I’d stay down there if I were you Mate, cause anymore talk about my lady and it’d be the last time I let you stand yourself back up on those feet.” Jake grabbed his face as blood started to flow steadily down his lips “I’ll have you done for assault “ Jake said as he crawled to the couch to put more distance between him and Matt. “Good luck getting the charge to stick” walking past Jake cowering on the couch Matt headed to the door and with a last look at Jake and a smile on his face “I’ll see you in court” Matt walked out of the house slamming the door behind him and leaving Jake shaken and very much disturbed by the events that had unfolded.

Jake sat nursing his bloody nose and slowly going over what had just happened. He could use this to his advantage. Let his solicitor know that he had been accosted in his own home by Alex’s new man and was concerned that having such a violent man near a baby was not something he wanted for his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jake going to regret stooping so low and what will happen when these two finally have a male heart to heart.


	21. Hero of my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes clean to Alex about his little visit to Jake.... How will she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler until I can decide what happens next

Alex woke to an empty flat, Matt had practically moved in with her once she had told him she was pregnant and there had been a few times she had woken to him having gone out for an early morning run so she wasn’t to concerned when she found a note on the living room table letting her know he had gone for a run to clear his head and strict instruction s to take it easy and he would bring back something nice for breakfast. Looking at the clock on the mantle it was a little after 10am, matt was usually back from his morning run just after 9 but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she made her way to the kitchen to grab a coffee. Matt run a full 2 miles and still he had enough anger in him to derail a freight train. Why did he think going to see Jake had been such a good idea? Alex would be furious with him for seeing Jake but Matt had to see where the weasel lived and the kind of person he was when confronted by someone who wasn’t vulnerable and pregnant. In just the few minutes he had spent with Jake Matt knew Jake was just out to get under Alex's skin and make her life a living hell and try to stay in control of it. Stopping at a little breakfast bar Matt picked up 2 decaf coffees and a couple of fresh cinnamon rolls. Alex had finally started the craving stage of pregnancy and Matt loved to spoil her with little treats here and there. Running up the steps to home Matt called out to Alex as he opened the door “Home delivery for the sexiest Mumma to be” Matt walked into the kitchen to find Alex sat at the table reading the post but relaxed when he saw a smile spread over her face “Is that cinnamon rolls I smell?” As she stood on tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on Matt’s lips as she grabbed the bag of rolls and ran chuckling into the living room. Matt followed quickly behind but new that he had no hope in rescuing his roll from Alex. “Did you enjoy your run?” Alex said as she happily tucked in to the sweet treat already halfway through the first one. Matt swallowed as he decided whether to be honest with Alex about where he had been, could Jake make a trip to the police station to file an assault charge against Matt? Matt pulled his hands through his hair and thought for a minute. It wouldn’t bode well if they started their relationship based on lies and Matt really wanted this relationship to work.

Taking Alex’s hand Matt sat next to her and started to explain why he had decided to take the trip to see Jake. “I know you said that we should let the solicitor deal with this lowlife but I needed to size him up for myself love”. Alex looked at Matt worriedly “just tell me you left him breathing!” Alex said with a slight smile on her face. She knew Jake was a complete and utter prick and with the garbage that seemed to fly out of his mouth Alex knew that Matt would have at least taken one shot at him. Matt stared at Alex “How did you know?” Matt said with a puzzled looked and looked at his knuckles to see if there were any tell tale signs that Jake had left of himself on Matt’s knuckles. “I know what an utter prick he is sweetie and everything that comes out of that man’s mouth is an insult and the only thing he does well is insult me” Matt growled low in his throat as the words Jake threw at him came back into his head “well the dick will think twice the next time he tries to insult my....” Alex raised an eyebrow as she waited for the last word to come out of Matt’s mouth...”lady” Matt said with a smile. Alex smiled she had thought for a moment that Matt was about to say woman, which she found so demeaning. She should have known that Matt had more decorum than to label Alex.  
“He only landed on his backside once and I must admit I had some pleasure in seeing him crawl to a chair to pick himself up of the floor but yes he was still breathing love”. Alex looked deep into Matt’s eyes “promise me that you won’t go looking for him anymore sweetie, I love that you are my knight in shining armour but we really don’t want to give Jake any more ammunition.” Matt chuckled as he kissed Alex’s head “ I promise, but it will be a struggle if he is in front of us when he does retaliate but you have my word love, my hand on my heart .” As they both sat cuddled on the couch they both wondered what would happen next, would Jake try to charge Matt with assault or would he use it against Matt with a solicitor? “What will be will be love, at the end of the day Jake received my message loud and clear”. Lacing their hands together over Alex’s stomach they both jumped when they felt a slight push against their hands. “was that....?” Matt glanced at Alex with a loving smile as the words fell from both their lips. Alex looked up at Matt biting her bottom lip wondering if it was too soon to discuss baby names..”Matt do you think it’s too early to think about baby names?” Matt stroked her cheek as he brushed his thumb slowly across her bottom lip, feeling a twinge in his groin as she licked her bottom lip grazing his thumb as she did. “I’ve wanted to bring it up but wasn’t sure if you were ready but we can decide now or later love, I’m happy either way”. Holding Matt’s hand Alex pulled him down into a searing kiss, “ well if it’s a girl she will be amazing just like her mum so we need to have an amazing name for her, how about Melody?” Alex looked at Matt puzzled “What made you think of that name?” Matt gave Alex a wide smile “Well I already have a song in my heart from being with you so a daughter will just add to the melody”. A tear appeared in the corner of Alex’s eye and as she wiped it away she asked “What about a boy?” Matt pondered for a while with a frown on his face “that’s a little more difficult” he said as he scratched his head. “Can we call him Doctor?” Matt said with a smirk. Alex grinned “no sweetie, I don’t want to be one of those parents shouting in the park “Doctor, Doctor!!” I’d have all the other parents shouting back “can’t you see I’m hurting, hurting, our son is not going to be named after a song”. Alex caressed Matt’s cheek lovingly, time enough to choose sweetie, it would have to be a strong heroic name to take after his daddy, it will come to us eventually. As they moved to the couch to cuddle Alex giggled naughtily in Matt’s ear “ As will you sweetie!” as her hand slid down Matt’s chest and lower to his groin. As Matt raised an eyebrow to this nymph in front of him Alex purred seductively “ blame the hormones if you want to buy I just can’t keep my hands off you”.


	22. A starry night and a romantic surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things with Jake settling down Alex and Matt start to enjoy the growing pregnancy and start to prepare for baby... Matt had a little extra surprise for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is closer than I thought as I am really struggling. Sorry if this story is turning out lame.

The months blended together as Alex settled into pregnancy, appointments came and went with no sign of trouble and after no more letters from solicitors and Matt’s promise of no more visits to Jake’s, things settled down nicely. Alex’s stomach had taken on a life of its own as the baby grew and after deciding that they didn’t want to know the sex of the baby until birth Matt had dedicated all his spare time on doing the spare room up for baby. Alex had been under strict instructions not to peek or try to help with it. As Matt stood in the baby’s room with the ceiling finally painted a Tardis blue and a starry night staring back at him, Matt dropped the paint brush into the basin of water next to him and took a photo of his finished work. Alex had started a photo album for them when she had received baby’s first scan picture and every week had taken pictures of her changing body and different appointments and toys and baby clothes. When matt had decided to decorate the room, he had decided to do the same thing by charting his progress and so far, the change had been amazing. The ceiling had been painted a tardis blue and decorated with a spacial starry night sky... The planet Gallifrey in the distance, the walls were his next project... Painted a base coat of white ready for sketching work which Alex had tried to peek at last night... Matt laughed to himself as he remembered the night before. Alex had already promised Matt she wouldn’t peek and for the first week she had been true to her word... Staying away from the room marked over by work tape but as time went on she became more tempted... Matt wasn’t worried as the most he had done by that time was painted the ceiling and walls in a basic white and marked out where he knew things had to be drawn. Claiming to need more paint Matt had headed out the door to test his theory, closing the door loudly after shouting “bye love, be back in an hour or so! “ Matt knew Alex was dying to see what he had done to the room picturing plain walls and stuck on teddy bears and things, as soon as she thought Matt had left she headed to the room not realising Matt had closed the front door still inside the house. “let’s see what he has done so far shall we? “she said as she stroked her growing belly lovingly. Opening the door quietly Alex didn’t notice Matt silently climb the stairs as she pushed past the door and her eyes took in the room “thought there would be more change than this “ Alex said as her eyes fell on a teddy bear sitting alone on the window sill holding a tardis blue envelope. “what is this? “Alex took the envelope and reading the front of it ‘caught’ spun round to see Matt standing in the doorway with his arms folded and a massive grin on his face. “you knew? “she giggled her face turning red and biting her lower lip with nerves. “open it” Matt chuckled as Alex slid the envelope open and took a piece of paper out. Written in Matts neat handwriting were just two words ‘Marry Me’. Alex stared at the paper for the longest time, hands shaking as she tried to focus on the words printed in front of her. Wiping the tears that had slid down her face she turned to see Matt knelt on one knee with a black velvet ring box held out to her and a stunning cluster engagement ring dazzling brightly in the afternoon sun light seeping through the window. A hand covered over her mouth in shock, Alex couldn’t believe this was happening as Matt looked up hopefully waiting for her to give him his answer. As a panicked look crossed matts face “oh my god! Alex please tell me I haven’t ruined things; I love you so much and this baby and want to do things right by both of you “. Standing looking into Alex’s eyes matt didn’t know how much more he could take waiting for an answer. Alex shook her head as she threw her arms around matts neck and kissed him fiercely “Yes!!! Oh my god!” matt pulled Alex firmer against him as their mouths and tongues fought for dominance. Pulling back to place the ring on Alex’s finger matt couldn’t have had a bigger smile on his face if he tried. “you had me worried for a bit love, but you have just made me the happiest man alive”. Alex stared at the ring then back to Matt “No, I’m the lucky one, to have found you and I know that this baby will have the most fantastic daddy too”. Holding each other tight Alex looked up at the ceiling taking in all the detail “You old romantic you!” she giggled “a surprise proposal under a starry night sky, what more could a girl ask for! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get a second wind to lift this story up.. Any ideas?


	23. Marraiges and births

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the time gets closer for baby to be born things seem to want to happen all at once..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any more surprises in store?
> 
> The end is in site, leave a review good or bad I don't mind I love to learn by my mistakes.

Matt chuckled as he watched Alex from across the table, staring at the ring glistening on her finger. “Has it sunk in yet?” Alex glanced in her fiancé’s direction, “No! its like a dream, and I’m waiting to wake up” Matt covered Alex’s hand gently and lifted it to his mouth to place a gentle kiss to it. “Alex, you have all of me, heart and soul and mind and you never have to worry about it being a dream.” A tear fell slowly down Alex’s cheek as the words fell from Matts mouth. As matt wiped the tears from Alex’s cheek the mail dropped through the letter box with a clatter. “oh, I need to get that, I’m expecting something important”. Matt rushed to the door and grabbed the post. Browsing through the bills and Junk mail Matt let out a “yes!” as he walked back and stood next to Alex and passed her a white envelope marked private and confidential. “what is this?” Alex exclaimed as she ripped the envelope open with hesitation.   
  
Looking down at the green piece of paper with the elegant scrawl of Matts handwriting. Alex looked up at Matt with confusion “Is this…?” Matt smiled at Alex as recognition shone in her eyes, “A Marriage License!” Alex threw her arms around Matts waist and placed chaste kisses over his lower abdomen. Matt let out a chuckle “I take it you are agreeable to this then Miss Kingston?” standing and kissing him deeply on the lips Alex hummed and rolled her eyes at him “Oh Shut Up!” Matt pulled Alex deeper into an embrace, threading his fingers through her hair and kissing along her neck and collarbone “I’m going to have years of fun getting you to shut me up with your beautiful mouth, care to get a head start?” he growled as his kisses became more heated and the erection in the sweat pants he was wearing let itself be more well known to Alex as her hands roamed Matts body the more turned on he made her. “is that a sonic in your pocket Sweetie?” Alex said as she ground her hips into Matts and felt him shiver as her hand pressed against his length. “All for you Honey!” Matt said as he walked her back towards the kitchen countertop and proceeded to lift her onto the counter and stand between her parted legs to enable him to devour her body one kiss at a time. If this was life from now on, they both felt like the luckiest people alive as they stripped each other of clothes and both succumbed to the pleasures they gave to each other and as Alex rested her head on Matts shoulder as she recovered from a second mind blowing orgasm she thanked the heavens that in just a few weeks She would be wrapped in the arms of a loving husband and be known as Mrs Alexandra Elizabeth Smith…the happiest woman alive.  
  
In between Matt working his shifts at the convention centre and working on finishing off the nursery time moved really quick, what with Alex needing appointments weekly to keep a check on the pregnancy and being told that for her and baby’s safety she should be induced a week before her due date. This made things extremely tight and stressful for both of them as although they had told their families about the upcoming nuptials a venue still had to be booked and outfits had to be bought. Luckily Alex received a call from Kathy just as her last appointment was due for the hospital for a check-up. Arranging a catch up they were now sat drinking decaf coffee in the quiet hotel lounge.   
  
Kathy took hold of Alex’s hands and shushed her “look honey don’t worry, I’ve spoken to Jack at work and he said he would be happy for you to have the venue for the wedding at the hotel” Alex teared at the lovely idea “think of it as a wedding present from us here” Kathy said getting just as excited about the day as Alex. “how many people get the chance to say their vows in the exact same place as they met their loved one for the first time?” Alex sunk into the comfy lounge chair closing her eyes and grimacing “Oh god!” Kathy sat up quickly panic setting in as Alex grabbed her lower bump and the side of the chair “Alex! what is it?” breathing through the pain Alex grabbed at Kathy “Phone Matt Kath, I think my waters just broke!”   
  
Kathy grabbed her phone and dialled Matts number, it answered on the second ring and the first words out of Matts mouth were “Is it time?” Kathy yelped as Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed tight “Arrgghh! Matt its time, Alex’s water just broke!” Matt shouted over to his companion “Amy! Gotta go love, I’m about to be a daddy!” whistles and clapping could be heard in the background as Matt ran through the centre to get to his car keys in his locker. “Tell Alex I’m on my way, and that she is the sexiest Mumma in the universe” Alex groaned “you’re on Speaker, this is all your fault! I Hate you!” Matt laughed “No you don’t! Love you Kingston! I’m on my way, Kathy get her to the hospital safely please” Hanging up the phone Matt jumped into his car and sped to the hospital, luckily it wasn’t that far away, and he made it in one piece. Alex in the meantime was putting Kathy through torture as she breathed heavily and squeezed her hand in time to the contractions. Kathy phoned the emergency services “We need an ambulance, woman in labour, contractions 5 minutes apart!” after arranging the address for pick and shouting jack through from reception to open the doors and look out for the ambulance, everything was go and Kathy was really starting to panic “Alex honey, how long have you been getting pains?” Alex looked sheepish as she glanced at Kathy as a contraction eased away “Since this morning, it was only a slight niggle and I thought it was just from….’cough’ being a little to energetic “Alex blushed a deep red.   
  
“oh my god! Alex!” Kathy covered her face as she turned a bright red hue “This close to your due date? That was asking for trouble honey” hearing the ambulance approach Kathy shook her head “I’ll Batter the horny pair of you later” she laughed as the ambulance staff rushed into the room and took over the care of Alex settling her into the gurney and quickly checking her over “Ok, We need to go, Mrs Kingston we may need to deliver you in the ambulance unless we hurry as you are 3 cm dilated “ Alex screamed at the burly men strapping her into the gurney “ I’m not having this baby without its daddy right next to me…lets move!” Taking a deep breath as another contraction hit her Alex prayed, she would make it to the hospital on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Matt make it to the birth in time? Will Alex be able to hold on til the hospital? I love a tense situation.


	24. Love,'s Labour won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's time for baby... Can Matt put Alex at ease and will all turn out OK?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the drawn out fic... Didn't think it would be this long. I took some dutch courage tonight... So this chapter is complements of Brandy and coke.

Matt heard Alex arriving even before she was through the door “He better be here! “Alex yelled as she rolled through on the gurney. Matt let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as he ran up to Alex “Hello” he beamed as he took her hand as they run down the corridor towards the labour suites. “Don’t ‘hello’ me, pretty boy! “Alex growled as she squeezed Matt’s hand tight making him yelp in surprise at her strength. “you think that’s painful? “Alex said as she glared at Matt “Try taking something the size of a watermelon and pushing it out of something the size of an orange you Twat!” Matt ducked as Alex’s hand shot out to slap him and he chuckled lightly stroking her forehead lovingly despite her aggression towards him. “I hate you!” Alex bellowed as the gurney halted in a side room and the labour staff enter to take over from the ambulance crew.” No, you don’t!” Matt chuckled. The ward nurse gave Matt a comforting pat on the shoulder as she passed him to connect Alex to a monitor to keep a check on the baby’s heartbeat. “I just need to attach your wife to the monitor and then I’ll give you a minute while I grab her notes” the nurse finished quickly and giving Matt a quick smile left the room.   
  
Alex squirmed on the bed and let out a sob as the next contraction hit…” ok, I don’t hate you, please Matt make the pain stop! “Matt grabbed a flannel from the sink, wetting it with cold water and was next to Alex in a flash. “come on ‘Lex, you can do this love” placing the flannel across Alex’s brow to cool her head as the contraction reached its peak. “I love you so much!” Alex breathed through the pain as the contraction subsided. “Tell me everything is going to be alright Matt” For the first time Matt saw raw fear in Alex’s eyes and knew that this was the moment he had to be the strongest for her. Staring into her eyes and stroking her cheeks lovingly Matt dug deep and let his heart take over “ Look at me Love “ Matt said making sure he had Alex’s full attention “You can do this, you’ve carried our baby for 8 months keeping them safe and alive, do you know how amazing that is to witness?” Matt placed his hand tenderly on Alex’s bump “I’ve watched you bloom and my god it has been the most wonderful thing I have ever seen Alex” Matt couldn’t help the tear that trickled down his cheek, the love he felt for Alex shining in his eyes openly for her to see. “I’m so blessed to have you in my life and now you are giving me an added piece of you and trusting me to care for both of you!” Alex kissed Matt fiercely. “what did I do to deserve you?”  
  
A cough at the door broke them apart with a jump as they both giggled. “Sorry” the midwife said as she walked gingerly into the room. “We need to check how far along you are now Alex”. Matt moved to let the woman next to Alex as she started to move the bedding up from the base of the bed. Matt looked at Alex sheepishly “want me to wait outside?” Alex shook her head chuckling “If you think you are escaping you’ve got another thing coming, you helped make this baby you can bloody well stay and help me push it out!” Matt gulped as he stood next to Alex at the head of the bed. “Not long now Alex” the midwife said as she lifted the sheet “You are fully dilated now so when you feel the urge to push just let me know, home stretch now” Alex grabbed Matt’s hand as she felt a wall of pain hit her as her contraction came again and her stomach contracted hard as a rock “oh my god! Matt!” she yelled as she felt the urge to push and took a deep breath baring down hard. Matt held tight hugging Alex’s shoulders and keeping a tight grip of her hand “That’s it Love, come on! “groaning deeply and turning red Alex grunted as she pushed as hard as she could. The midwife coached Alex on letting her know when to breath through the pain and when to push again, 10 minutes of pushing later and a very tired Alex the midwife looked at Matt as she lifted a gooey buddle from between Alex’s legs “Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby Girl” Matt couldn’t hold back any more as the tears rolled down his cheeks as he placed a tender kiss to Alex’s temple. “Oh My God ‘Lex, she is beautiful!” crying openly and not caring one bit who saw him Matt kissed Alex tenderly on the lips “I love you so much sexy Mumma” Alex swatted his arm as he wiped the tears from his eyes “ Mr Smith would you like to hold your daughter?” the midwife said as she approached with a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Matt sat on the edge of the bed next to Alex and cradled his daughter with a look of wonder and pure love. “You did it ‘Lex, look at this miracle” he beamed as he leaned into her nuzzling his nose into her hair. Alex kissed the top of baby’s head and sighed deeply “ I can’t believe I actually did it, she is finally here and safe “ Matt passed the bundle to Alex “ You’re not done yet Mumma, still need to give this little miracle a name” Alex looked at the little bundle in her arms and bit her bottom lip nervously. “What do we call you?” Alex said stroking her little cheek lovingly. “Jennifer Lynne Smith” Alex glanced at Matt to gauge his reaction “what do you think?” Matt glanced at Alex as fresh tears came rolling down his cheeks “It’s perfect ‘Lex, just like her” Matt said as he placed a kiss on Jennifer’s head just as the midwife took a picture of the three of them cuddled on the bed. “Picture Perfect “she said as she placed the camera back on the table and left to let the new family settle.  
  
The first few nights were a blur with Alex busy with Jennifer and Matt putting the finishing touches to the nursery quicker than he liked with the unexpected arrival although he was proud of the job he had done. Luckily Jennifer was sleeping in their room so he had plenty of time. Opening the window in the nursery to air the room from the smell of drying paint Matt called out to Alex “ Are you ready for the big reveal?” Alex chuckled as she walked slowly into the room holding Jennifer in her arms as the little one suckled hungrily on Alex’s breast. “ Oh Matt! Its beautiful” Alex gasped as she looked around the room, ceiling a dazzling night sky and the walls a beautiful forest with a beautiful waterfall. Alex laughed as she turned to see a Tardis nestled in the trees just in the opening to the waterfall. “ Had to get The Doctor in their somewhere didn’t you” she giggled as she walked around the room. “ Matt its amazing and our little girl will love it!” Placing his arms gently around Alex they headed back to their room eager to settle for the night as Jennifer yawned and closed her eyes happy and with a full belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow..


	25. Wedding bells and gorgeous girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early days of parenthood fly by quickly as the wedding draws near.. Will they get to the church on time? Will it be a happy ever after? Read on....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex welcome baby Jennifer home and things get heated as the night before the wedding arrives... Heated in what way? Read on....

Days turned into weeks as Alex and Matt settled into parenthood, Jennifer was a quiet baby always happy to lye in Matt or Alex’s arms cooing and gurgling as they took pleasure in pulling faces and getting a reaction. Matt spent hours just staring at the wonderful baby girl in his arms and told her stories of The Doctor and all the places he travelled to with his beautiful wife River Song and their Time Baby Jenny. “oh the adventures they have battling the sultarans, strange little potato head people with a liking for grenades and their worst enemy of all the Darleks” matt said as he held Jennifer close to his chest rubbing her back as she let out the cutest little burp. “There we go Poppet, bet that feels better doesn’t it” Matt chuckled as he kissed the side of her head. “That will do Sweetie, you’ll give her nightmares! “ Alex said as she lifted Jennifer from Matt’s shoulder, wiping the remnants of milk from Matt’s back as she chuckled. “She did it again didn’t she” Matt sighed “little darlek!! He said bopping her gently on the nose. “Big day tomorrow and you need your beauty sleep” Alex said as she walked out of the room with Jennifer.  
  
Matt followed close behind “you trying to say I’m not a pretty boy anymore? “ Alex chuckled “Put the lip away Sweetie, I was talking to Jennifer “ placing Jennifer in her cot and walking into the bathroom Alex brushed a hand across her dress hanging on the door “Arnt you worried about me seeing that before tomorrow? “ Matt said as he gestured towards the beautiful cream flowing dress. “I’ve learned to take each day as it comes Sweetie” Matt chuckled as the words left Alex’s lips “Not the only thing to be coming if I have my way “ Matt said as he followed Alex into the bathroom wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling on the cord to her dressing gown as Alex turned the shower on. “Jenny’s only just gone to sleep! “ Alex whispered as Matt pulled the robe slowly down Alex’s body and placed light kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders while leading Alex under the warm water. “Better not make too much noise then” Matt said as he peppered kisses along Alex’s chest as the water trickled over her breasts and down her body. It had been the first chance they had had since Jennifer was born to be close and Matt wasn’t wasting any time, it had been agony in one moment watching Alex breastfeed knowing that he couldn’t touch but bliss watching the woman he loved feed their daughter naturally. Now he made up for lost time as he took a pert nipple in his mouth and gently squeezed the other as Alex let out a throaty moan “is this OK?, not hurting too much? “ Matt said around a mouth full of breast. Tweaking the other nipple and stroking his hand further down Alex’s body. “oh god! It’s torture sweetie! don’t stop” Matt sucked and nipped at her skin following the trail of water down to the Apex of her thighs, grabbing the shower gel and lathering an amount on his hands as he continued to nip and suckle on Alex’s skin.  
  
Rubbing the gel over Alex’s thigh and stroking gently into her moist lips Alex’s knees started to buckle at the pleasure that run through her that Matt was creating. “open your legs sweetheart, tonight is about me looking after you and showing you just how much you mean to me “ stroking her core as the water rinsed the gel away Matt started to lick and suck at her centre creating a delicious moan from Alex as she rithed against Matt’s tongue. Applying a little more pressure the more Alex enjoyed it Matt slowly slipped a finger in up to the knuckle, hesitant and not wanting to hurt Alex knowing this was the first time since giving birth. He shouldn’t have worried as Alex moaned “More! Fuck Matt...... Darling... That is so good” Matt slipped another finger inside as he took hold of his throbbing cock in his other hand. “oh god Love, you are driving me crazy! “ matt said as he added a third finger and rubbed the palm of his hand against her clit as he stood to place a crushing kiss against Alex’s mouth while stroking his throbbing cock. “Matt please... I need you inside me! Now!” Matt didn’t need telling twice as he lifted Alex’s legs and rammed his cock fully into her and nearly came then and there from the glorious tightness of her slick heat. Stopping as he was buried to the hilt matt gasped “Lex love, don’t fucking move! “ Alex chuckled as she flexed her inner muscles around Matt’s cock enjoying the feel of it throbbing inside of her and the shudder of Matt’s hips as he tried to stay in control. “wicked, wicked minx “ matt said as he bit her collar bone and pulled achingly slowly and out and rammed back in deep, starting at a slow pace but as Alex gripped Matt’s backside and rocked her hips up Matt couldn’t wait any longer and as he sped up pushing Alex against the tiles he took her fast and hard spurred on by her moans of ecstasy and pulsed his hot come inside her as she flew over the edge with him tongues clashing and as they shuddered and collapsed to the floor. “wow! “ was all they had energy for as Matt grabbed a towel from the rack, placing it lovingly over Alex’s shoulders.  
  
Lifting Alex in his arms and carrying her back into the bedroom Matt placed her down gently next to the bed and dried her body and hair. “All ready for the big day tomorrow? “ matt said as he helped Alex into bed and then proceeded to dry himself. Climbing into bed and pulling Alex into his side to cuddle, she yawned quietly “can’t wait to say I do” she said as her eyes fluttered shut and Matt placed a loving kiss on her temple as his eyes drifted shut too.

Alex woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and a rose aroma invading her senses. Glancing towards the cot she noticed Jennifer was gone and quickly glanced next to her to shake Matt awake only to find a single red rose and a note. 

Alex,  
Today is about the woman I love and me making her the happiest woman in this universe, the rose is a token of my love for you, take a soak in the bath I’ve drawn for you and don’t worry about anything... Lor is looking after Jennifer and all you need to do is get yourself ready love. Car will pick you up at 12 and take you to the church. I’ll be the one pacing nervously at the alter hoping you haven’t changed your mind. I love you Alex and can’t wait to say I do.  
Love Always  
Your Matt xxx

Alex felt the tears trickle down her cheek as she clutched the note to her chest and breathed in the scent of the rose. Four hours later bathed and dressed and clutching her dad’s arm nervously Alex stepped into the waiting Rolls Royce to start the 20 minute journey to the church. The wedding was only a small affair with Matt’s sister, brother in law and mum and dad and Alex’s parents and sisters. Alex had thought of a quick registry office affair but Matt wouldn’t hear of it and said that she deserved the best, blushing bride and whole shebang. Jennifer was flower girl and Lor and Nicola were bridesmaids all wearing lovely pale blue dresses.   
  
Matt’s brother in law was best man and at that very moment was trying hard to calm down a hyperventilating Matt. “what if she’s changed her mind? “ Matt pulled his fingers through his hair as he paced the alter constantly staring at his watch. “calm down mate! It’s not even quarter to yet, give the girl a break! “ Arthur chuckled as he shook his head and patted Matt on the back. “Easy for you to say mate! I got the ball and chain sitting just over there haven’t ya” Matt said as he pulled a face at his sister. “oi! I heard that you drunk giraffe! “ Lor chuckled as Matt poked his tongue out at her teasing of his dancing skills. “why she call you that? “Arthur laughed “just wait until the reception it’ll make sense then “ Lor laughed as she tickled a cooing Jennifer in her arms.  
  
Matt stopped on the spot as the vicar appeared and announced that the bride was here. “its time! “Matt said as he stood in place straightening his bow-tie and fixing his hair glancing along the aisle as the door opened and there in all her beauty stood Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston. “my wife! “ Matt gasped as he took in her beauty, healthy post pregnancy glow and wondrous halo of curls and the sexiest flowing dress he had ever seen. “Down boy! “Arthur whispered as Matt shuffled excitedly from one foot to the other. Alex clutched her dad’s arm tightly as he walked her slowly up the aisle to the wedding march. “you sure about this honey? “ he whispered patting her hand lovingly. “I love him dad, more than I can say and he is a fantastic dad to your granddaughter” Anthony winked at Alex “That’s all I needed to hear love” as they approached the alter Anthony noticed the tears in Matt’s eyes as he glanced at his soon to be wife.  
  
Handing Alex’s hand to Matt Anthony knew without a doubt his baby girl was in good hands.  
  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of these two people Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston and Matthew Robert Smith” as the vicar started the service everyone had smiles and gasps of aww until....  
  
“If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace” as the words fell from the vicar’s lips the door to the church flew open. “I object!” a red faced Jake shouted as he flew up the aisle tripping as he went.  
Only just righting himself as he stopped in front of an extremely angry Anthony Kingston.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry.... I know I said one more chapter but it really got away from me and I just had to chase it... What do you think???


	26. Happy ever afters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As objections are overruled and the wedding continues do Matt and Alex get their happy ever after??

Jake righted himself, looking straight into Anthony’s eyes as he puffed his chest out “Sir I know things between Alex and me didn’t end too well but I have to object to this wedding” Anthony looked from Jake to Alex to Matt with a look of total shock “Alexandra? Why is this ruffian even present? “ The vicar looked at Alex and Matt in shock “would you care to use the back room for a little privacy to explain this situation? “ he said as he guided the four of them to the back room. Matt was trying his hardest to keep his cool and Anthony placed a calming hand on his shoulder as he noticed Matt clench his fist. “I’m sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation” Anthony replied.  
  
As the vicar closed the door Alex turned on Jake “ What do you think you are playing at? “ Jake had the audacity to smirk in her face as he handed over a letter to Matt. “How much do you trust your fiancé now? “ Jake smirked. You Matt looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and read the first couple of lines.  
  
‘we hereby acknowledge receipt of DNA specimen in regards to Jennifer Lynne Smith and can concur that our client is in fact the full blood father of said child and therefore we will proceed with residency proceedings in lieu of a full mental assessment of the mother Miss Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston. We would advise you to seek legal representation as soon as possible. ‘  
  
Matt stared at the piece of paper and then handed it to Alex. Alex paled as she read it, sitting down in shock Matt rushed to her side. “Alex this doesn’t prove anything until we show it to a solicitor and even then love, Jennifer not being my daughter by blood would in no way stop me from marrying you or being a part of her life”  
Anthony looked on in amazement, Alex really had found the perfect man for her. The vicar looked from one to the other and placed a gentle hand on Alex’s shoulder “If this is the only objection you have young man and no other relations untoward have happened it doesn’t constitute a reason to delay the wedding if both parties are still willing to continue ” Matt held Alex’s hand and looked into her eyes “Please tell me you haven’t changed your mind love” Alex wiped a tear away as she stood and faced Jake “ I know deep in my heart that Matt is the father of Jennifer and we will fight you in court to prove you wrong no mater how long it takes “ Jake grabbed the letter and stormed out of the room, he planned on Matt being so chivalrous. “I’ll see you both in court!!! Enjoy your last days with our daughter Alex”  
  
The vicar glanced between Matt and Alex “Are you sure you wish to continue with the service? “ Matt and Alex both nodded as the vicar led them all back to the alter.  
As Alex and Matt stood together Matt knew that he had made the right choice in choosing to make his own vows as now he knew they would mean so much more to Alex in light of the new situation ahead of them.  
As the vicar continued with the service and it came to exchange vows Matt gripped Alex’s hand tightly and placed a gentle loving kiss on her knuckles.  
“ Alex, My Love, My bad bad girl, I can’t believe that in all of time and space you have chosen to spend the rest of your life with this drunk giraffe, but I make you a promise from this day onwards that you and Jennifer will be my universe and I will love and protect you both until my dying breath”  
Placing the ring on Alex’s finger Matt sighed in relief.  
Alex placed Matt’s ring on his finger as she started her vows to him “Matt, My drunk giraffe, My sweetie, Finding you a was the fixed point in my life, I know now that all the heartache I have been through is over now that I have you by my side, I swear to follow you where ever the stars might take us, I will love you and comfort you and promise to flirt with you endlessly for as long as we both shall live”  
Pushing the ring fully on his finger Alex let her other fingers brush gently across Matt’s pulse point sending a shiver right through his body. “Minx” Matt whispered as they sealed their vows with a kiss. As their family erupted in cheers and clapping and a flurry of confetti and rice over their heads Matt chuckled as he placed a kiss to Alex’s neck and whispered “you’ve got that face on again” Alex giggled as she replied “what face? “ Matt growled low as he dipped Alex for another crowd pleasing kiss “The I’m gonna shag you senseless face” Alex giggled as they righted themselves and batted Matt’s arm” That’s my normal face! “ chuckling and sweeping her off her feet and down the aisle Matt replied “I know!! “. As the others threw more confetti over the pair as they made their way towards the car Alex squealed “it’s gone down my dress! “ glancing at Matt as he placed her gently down and opened the door of the car with a shit eating grin on his face Matt replied” Its not the only thing going down there Sweetie!! “

Alex batted his arm as Nicola laughed at the pair “leave it for the honeymoon you kinky pair!! “ As they slipped into the car and headed for the reception.  
White balloons and wedding confetti covered the dining hall of the hotel, Kathy and Jack had really outdone themselves. The wedding cake and food were amazing and a disco had been set out on the far side of the hall with plenty of room for dancing. As the guests started to arrive Matt and Alex had taken the chance to slip home for Alex to change into her evening dress to make it easier to breastfeed Jennifer. As they got to the door Matt swept Alex off her feet and crossed the threshold in tradition. “we may have done things in our relationship a little back to front Mrs Smith but some things can still follow a tradition.” Matt placed Alex gently in the living room as he slowly slipped off his jacket and shoes “Do you know what other tradition is going to be followed Mr Smith? “Alex whispered as she slowly started to unbutton Matt’s shirt. “Oh Yes!” Matt growled as he felt the electric buzz of his sexual arousal from his new wife taking a dominant lead. “The first time a husband and wife make love as a true couple” Matt actually growled at the sensations Alex was giving him as her hand made quick work of removing his shirt and started to slide down to the faster of his trousers. Stroking her hand across Matt’s now very impressive erection, she giggled seductively “Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket sweetie or are you really happy to see me? “   
Matt couldn’t take the teasing any longer and crushed his lips against Alex’s as he pushed her against the wall, sliding his tongue seductively across her bottom lip seeking entrance as his hand slowly moved to the back of her dress and lower the zip tooth by tooth sending a shudder through Alex’s body as their tongues fought for dominance. The “Bedroom now! “ Matt growled “Before I take you against the wall, I need you so much Alex, I want to take my sweet time with you but you are driving me insane with your gorgeous body” pulling Matt towards the bedroom Alex shoved him back into the bed “your not the only one being driven insane sweetie! I need to feel your cock inside me right now “ pulling Matt’s trousers and boxers down in one go and wasting no time in sliding her mouth over his pulsing cock Alex was past being patient and set a fast pace as her tongue and lips swept over the head of Matt’s cock making him squirm and jolt his hips up towards her burying his cock deep in Alex’s throat “ Fuck love, keep that up and it’ll be over before I’ve had a chance to taste your lovely sweet cunt and I so need to taste you”. Matt groaned as he pulled Alex from his cock and laid her on the bed raking his hands up her thighs under the skirt of her dress feeling the soft silk of her stockings and the strips of her suspender belt as his hands moved slowly higher and Alex could feel Matt’s cock throb and bounce against her thighs as he settled between her.  
  
As Matt’s hand moved closer to her warm wet heat he groaned and swore as he realised this whole time Alex had been wearing no underwear at all “oh my fucking god woman, could you be any more of a fucking cock tease? “ Alex chuckled as she slowly spread her legs wider for Matt to have better access “ come on flyboy and show me what that mouth can really do! “ Matt didn’t waste a second as he lowered his mouth to Alex’s heat and slowly licked across her lips and clit making her shout his name at the top of her lungs “MATT!!! Oh my god that feels so fucking good husband, I love you so much Matt” As Matt sped up and took Alex to the brink of orgasm he pulled away at the last minute “How much do you want to come Alex? How much do you want to feel my cock slide inside your warm wet pussy and fill it with my hot cum? “Alex keened and ground her hips against the bed to try and feel some relief from the tension building and coiling, but Matt pinned her hips to the bed and ghosted a thumb slowly closer to her clit to keep her on the edge of orgasm. “please Matt!, I need you like oxygen, please don’t tease, let me feel that thick hard cock being rammed into my wet pussy like you do so well. “ Matt grabbed his cock giving it a vigorous squeeze as it pulsed in his hand and placed it at Alex’s centre that glistened with juices and arousal. Placing the head of his cock at the entrance Matt slowly entered Alex, sliding in inch by inch and loving the feel of her pussy squeezing him tightly. Alex pulled Matt deeper in as she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together. Matt groaned and peppered kisses along Alex’s neck as he started a slow pace of thrusting deep inside her core and slowly pulled the front of her dress down to devour her breasts one at a time, licking and sucking them to hard points and making Alex scream in pleasure. “Matt, fuck me harder and make me scream, I want to feel you inside me for the rest of the night, you make me hurt with pleasure. “ Matt thrust harder the more Alex spoke and turned him on, ramming his cock deep and hard and angling his hips to hit just on the right spot to send them both over the edge together “Alex, fuck!! I love you so fucking much Love, I’m never gonna be done fucking you and your gorgeous body.” Matt lost all control as he pounded into Alex and and felt his cum pulsing deep into her making her orgasm and scream his name a as she rode it out. “beautiful!! Matt whispered as he watched his wife come down from her orgasm. “Not so bad yourself there Mr Smith” Alex smiled as she stroked the hair away from Matt’s eyes lovingly.   
  
Laying in post coital bliss they both sighed as they looked at each other. “we better get back to the reception” they both said at the same time and chuckled. Deciding to just put the same clothes back on they hastily got ready and headed back to the reception. Cheers erupted as they entered the hall and both blushed as well as a few friends whistled and nudged each other as if to say whey hay, know what they have been up to. As Matt and Alex approached the dance floor the dj set up the first dance... Matt and Alex laughed as the sound of Heart drifted across the room singing ‘All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You ‘ It fit their lives so well, meeting in the rain, Alex taking a leap of faith in loving Matt and falling pregnant. They had made it though and had a beautiful baby together as proof that love could conquer all. As the night sped on and speeches and cake cutting and pictures and much love was spread around the for the happy couple, the time came for Alex and Matt to say a tearful farewell and hug to Jennifer and their parents and family as they headed off for a week honeymoon in Paris. It wasn’t that they weren’t dying to be alone together but as new parents a week was longest both Matt and Alex could bare to be away from Jennifer. Just long enough to make some amazing and quite frankly very intimate memories.. But that’s another story....


	27. The Last Psge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the ending comes, as they always do but I know we still need to know what happened with Jake the lowlife.

Matt and Alex needn't of worried about Jake and his application for resediency of Jennifer, after the stunt he pulled at the wedding Anthony Kingston did a little digging of his own with the help of the family solicitor. Jake and his sordid past came back to haunt him as the girl he had dumped just after his accident that left him sterile had neglected to tell him that she had given birth to twin daughters and was currently seeking his whereabouts. With the money he was about to have to payout in unpaid family support he would be lucky enough to afford the legal help needed to sort out the paperwork. In this coming to light it didn't take much for his claim to paternity of Jennifer to be thrown out completely. Matt, Alex and Jennifer would be able to start family life free of stress and harrasemnt and possibly with the putter patter of sibling feet? But that is a new story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry I didn't put 100% into the ending... Please comment gently on how you thought I did for my first fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write more just curious if it's any good and if you want more...tips and advice very welcome.


End file.
